


On Deutschland and Italia by Lovino Valenti

by worldwidecupcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Blogging, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Rivalry, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:44:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worldwidecupcake/pseuds/worldwidecupcake
Summary: Lovino writes a series of blog entries on the relationship between Germany and Italy as he deals with a move to Hamburg, his brother’s wedding, and his budding romance (which he denies) to the infuriating Gilbert Beilschmidt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha…hahahaha…hahaha…as you can probably tell, I have absolutely no control. Here, have yet ANOTHER new story that I have had here in the works for a while too. Another new pairing, prumano, which I admit is another of my favorites in the fandom and this is my diving into it as well. 
> 
> This is done as a gift to a dear friend, Nikki, one of their accounts over at tumblr being @ask-the-icelandic-little. She has helped me several time with the stories, especially with the German in them and even helped me to write a letter so I could get my year visa here in Germany. She has been a great follower and friend and thus I honor her with this story. It is set in Hamburg as it her home and the place we managed to meet and spend some wonderful time together. 
> 
> I hope this story is a well enough gift and hope other readers enjoy it as well. 
> 
> Fair warning: Lovino is incredibly biased in writing these articles and can write very negatively about Germany. Things can even come as negative even for Italy and I apologize incredibly if you are deeply offended or you do not agree with the mention. I do admit that Lovino is MEANT to be this biased about Germany and I’m just exploring his thought process during the situation. But, I am extremely willing to hear better accuracies and how I can improve Lovino’s blogs. So please have no fear in messaging.

On Deutschland and Italia.  
Germania and the Roman Empire.  
Aldrich Beilschmidt and Augusto Valenti. 

The Roman Empire shared a northern border with Germania. Both groups trained and lived to fight, one making wars and pillaging enough to be considered one of the strongest empires in our history, the other the very one that brought this power its end. But before that, the Romans and Germanics lived in relative peace. Although the Romans kept trying to push into their land, Germanics themselves kept seeking entrance into the empire, wanting to live as Romans did, joining their armies, even seeking marriage. At first, the Romans denied many of these chances and it took many years of fighting and other casualties for the Romans to start giving them these permissions. Germanics talked often of the Romans, wanting to be like them, getting their items that they used for their own. And it was shared, for Romans were just as wondered by their brightness of their hair, eyes and skin, their own forms of battle, even their culture, which was extensively written about and it’s the reason we have information of the Germanics in the first place. The downside is that it’s all written by Romans. 

These Germanics settled well in the territory, some even reaching high positions to lead even their own groups. Sadly, it was throughout this that they managed to get enough men to sack Rome, a dwindling of the empire beginning since then. 

Aldrich Beilschmidt, esteemed for owning the famous ‘Beilschmidt Services’, the high demanded mechanic shop with the best state of the art technology that can get your car fixed like new. Augusto Valenti, founder of the restaurants ‘Antico’, the most acclaimed Italian restaurant in all of Hamburg, perhaps even Germany and I’m not writing that simply because he’s my grandfather. 

These two figures hold a friendship that many have watched for years. They went to school together, traveled across Europe and even Africa and Asia together, they were the best man for each other’s wedding and each is a godfather to one of their children. 

Who better to begin on this special series of articles about the relationship between Germany and Italy than two men of experience and stories that can well represent this great empire and these proud tribes. 

They met in 1949, through a still reconstructing Europe after the second world war, in Denmark, where they were both attending a specialized boarding school. They formed a peculiar friendship, a shield to all the insults of ‘Nazi scum’ or ‘Mussolini mafia’ that they were shot at everybody, bonding over honey buns and which kid was bullying them more. 

As the years passed, they managed rooming together, even took respecting trips to Germany and Italy to know their countries and even their families. Each adopted the other, both growing a relationship that was more like brothers each day. 

On 1962, Aldrich wedded Louis Oelberg and Augusto, Helena Stefanidis, only by a mere month apart. Although Augusto and Helena only had a single daughter, my mother, Renata Valenti, Aldrich and Louis had three. The two elder boys, Marcellus and Karl Beilschmidt, and their youngest daughter, Monika Beilschmidt, who was born around the same time as Renata. Aldrich became Renata’s godfather, as Augusto to Monika, these two little girls continuing well that friendship, uniting the families through feasts, dinners, chats over the phone, their balconies, their front doors, through every step of their children’s growth, through the death of Helena, for when Marcellus left to Austria and Karl to Switzerland following love, trips, graduations, weddings and any other new births. It was following this friendship that Augusto established himself for some years here in Hamburg, Aldrich offering help to get Augusto opening that restaurant he often spoke and even dreamt of having outside of Italy. It is the reason why I came here when I was three and lived for about two years, before homesickness attacked well my family and we were once again brought back to Italy for many years before…once again, Hamburg, Germany, called us back…because there’s nothing in the world that can stop my grandfather’s ultimate epic romance with Aldrich Beilschmidt. 

Now you must be wondering if I, Augusto Valenti’s eldest grandson, heir to the family’s power, has continued well this long family friendship to the great Beilschmidts. I’m sorry, but this is one of the many things I disappoint my family in. 

To be honest, I can’t stand any of them, but if there’s one that takes the throne of holding my ultimate hatred, it’s Gilbert Beilschmidt. 

There was Monika Beilschmidt and Renata Valenti, exchanging gossip, snacks and any new events happening in the city. Their two youngest sons, Ludwig Beilschmidt and Feliciano Valenti, both two years old, played in a sand box, trying to build castles or pretend foods with their toy molds, a corner just for them which both the mothers could watch them from. Lovino Valenti, Renata’s eldest, chose to sit by his mother, bored, pouting, hands wrapped on his chest angry and even vengeful. The four-year-old kept his heavy stare on the monkey bars, on the big slides and high levels to climb on, with countless games or fake horses to ride, and yet he was not part of it, as any boy his age should. 

“Lovino, carino, go on, play,” Renata had tried to usher him, but Lovino would just pout more, wrapping his arms more strongly around him, as if trying to chain himself to the bench. 

“Gilbert is out there. I’m sure he’d love for you to play with him.” It was just at the mention that a loud laugh echoed across the playground, said albino boy having found a way to climb the biggest pole, hanging himself from it and waving around a large toy sword, seeming to claim the entire area as his own. 

Monika groaned and hid her face in shame in her hands while Renata giggled. 

Lovino didn’t want to mention that he was the real reason he refused to stand up, so he just remained as silent as he had arrived to the park. 

“Or you can play with Antonio and Francis,” Renata continued to suggest. 

Both these boys kept a further slide and small climbing rock to themselves, taking rounds and finishing by picking some of their dolls and action figures they brought to play, all laid across the sand just for them. 

Lovino sighed, guessing they will do, finally standing and making his reach. He kept out of eye sight from the raging albino, hiding well until he reached Antonio and Francis’s playing domain. 

“Hi,” he shyly introduced himself. 

Antonio perked and gave a large smile, running over and even embracing Lovino tightly, something the other was already used to, so he didn’t bother in pushing him off as he usually did, especially when he was trying to avoid getting a lot of attention…thus getting Gilbert’s attention. 

“Hi, Lovino! Are you okay? You look kind of scared,” the young Spanish boy worried. 

“Can I…can I play with you and Francis?” He asked yet with that very fear. 

“Of course, you can! Right now we’re trying to solve a murder mystery! Someone killed Dusky the mime and we think it was Dawny the clown!” 

And Lovino joined, partaking in all the action they imagined, using well the slide, the rock climbing, the toys, creating an array that had even others joining. Many began to notice, adults thinking it sweet, other children wanting to partake, even those that played along with Gilbert. 

“So, it was Ernest the bat this entire time,” Elizabeta wondered as she saw from one of the top levels of the jungle gym. 

“They shouldn’t have interrogated Spotti like they did,” Sadiq added. 

“What are you guys staring at anyways?” Gilbert finally dropped from the ceiling, getting between them and wanting a better watch. “What are they doing?” He demanded to know. 

“Solving a murder.” 

“They just finished interrogating Ernest the bat and they’re going to arrest him.” Sadiq pointed to Lovino, who for now, did the guard that was taking the bat plush away, meant to be hidden under the slide as the pretend prison. 

“Oh look, Lovino is playing,” Gilbert grinned evilly. 

“Leave him alone, Gilbert,” Elizabeta warned, but Gilbert scoffed. 

“I think someone should break in and free Ernest,” he decided, jumping over the rails, sliding down a pole, reaching the ground and running off to the scene. 

Lovino had just placed the plush, pretending to close an imaginary cell. “And you’re staying there forever!” He declared, thinking he could turn to deal with the injuries Justin the bear had suffered in the heist. He was completely unprepared for when a new presence slid well under the slide, arising dust into the air, making Lovino cough and wave his hands trying to get clearance. When it all settled, Ernest was not in his prison anymore, instead, in the high arms of Gilbert Beilschmidt at the other side of the slide. 

“It is not over! Ernest is free again! And he will not rest until he has his vengeance,” Gilbert shouted. 

“No! He has to stay in there!” Lovino went to get it back, but Gilbert was taller and could keep the plush high in the air, not a reach for Lovino no matter how hard he jumped. 

“Give it back! Give it back!” 

“No, I want to keep him!” Gilbert even went and embraced the plush. 

“He’s not yours!” 

“Not yours either!” 

“You weren’t even supposed to play!” 

“I can if I want to! You can’t boss me around!” They kept turning and jumping across the area, Gilbert even beginning to laugh loudly at Lovino’s continued attempts that were foolish now. 

“Why can’t you ever leave me alone?!” Lovino was getting furious, his grasps now more harsh, dangerous, his nails seeming to grow into claws now. 

“Cause, it’s fun! You always get so funny when you get like this!” And there was that laugh, evil and haunting in Lovino’s mind, annoying, and there was nothing more that he wanted than for it to stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. 

One of those grasps became a push. It wasn’t hard, it was only a little touch to Gilbert’s stature, but it created an instant halting, Gilbert staring at the area he pushed for some sort of marking. There was nothing, but to Gilbert, the fact that Lovino dared touch him, was mark and insult enough. The glare he grew was predatory-like, his grip on Ernest the Bat harsh, Antonio and Francis fearing he would break it from where they stood staring. 

“You’re not…supposed…to touch me!” He shouted, throwing Ernest to the sand. 

“Then just leave me alone!” Lovino dared come forward with another push, but that very extend of his arms, Gilbert used them to throw him to the ground, beside the plush. The other kids scurried back in fear. 

Before Lovino was given a chance to stand, Gilbert was on him, kicking, punching, scratching and Lovino answered the same way. Children called, the scene one that began to take attention, Monika and Renata noticing, having to jump instantly to stop both their sons’ fighting. By the time both the mothers had departed them, both the boys were already covered in new cuts and bruises, Lovino sending a kick for another, Gilbert his own, both trying to break from their mothers’ hold to continue. 

“Gilbert! Gilbert! Stop! That is enough!” Monika shouted commandingly, having to embrace his whole body to get him to still any angered movement. 

“Lovino! Lovino! Calm down! Calm down! Stop this!” Renata in turn had to pick him up, hold him to his shoulder, rub his back, a lulling that always made its effect. 

They were causing a large stare, one that the mothers were beginning to find intrusive, and so both, with shared glances of apology, decided that it was best to leave and talk about this with their sons back in their own homes. As to not have anymore interactions, they quickly picked their things, having to pull apart Ludwig and Feliciano and leave hurriedly. Both the toddlers complained and cried, making it more difficult with their elders glaring and pouting as they made their way to their respective cars. 

Renata lived with her father, husband and two sons in the apartments above the restaurant, a pretty active street in the city almost as lively as it had been in Rome. Renata greeted the waiters and workers she knew worked this shift before taking the brightly red painted door that led upwards, the three meeting the delightful scent of freshly made lunch that even coated the stairs. Renata placed Feliciano on the ground, the little boy confidently, although with some difficulty, making the rest of his climb up. 

“Pasta! Pasta! Pasta!” He shouted as he ran towards the kitchen, crushing into the hold of his grandfather, who smiled, taking him up in his arms to kiss and blow raspberries on his stomach. 

“Yes! I have made lots of pasta for you and your brother to stuff yourselves!” 

Feliciano celebrated and Augusto laughed, expecting the same smile and eagerness from his older grandson, but he entered the room maddened, looking away from even all the tomatoes he had placed on the table. 

“And what’s with that face, piccolo pomodoro?” Augusto neared, wanting his embraces and kisses now, but Lovino huffed and moved back. 

“I hate Gilbert!” He proclaimed loudly. 

Augusto sighed, gazing over to Renata to hear a better explanation. 

“The usual,” she rolled her eyes. 

“What did he do this time?” Augusto picked up Lovino to sit on the counter, so he could tell his story at eye level. 

“I was playing with Antonio and Francis, we were solving this murder and had finally caught the culprit! We send him to prison, but Gilbert wanted to get him out! I told him he wasn’t supposed to, that he wasn’t even supposed to play and that he had to leave me alone. He pushed me and then we started fighting. Look what he did!” He raised the sleeve of his jacket to reveal his new bruises, which made Augusto lament, getting some ointments and napkins to help cure the area. 

“Well…at least I know you’re perfectly capable of protecting yourself,” Augusto sighed, even if it meant that he was fighting with one of his best friend’s grandson. 

“I gave it to him good, Nonno! He’ll have marks for days!” He exalted. 

“It’s not something to be proud of, Lovino. I would much prefer if you two actually…sat down and played nicely. Is it too much to ask?” 

“Yes it is! All Gilbert does is make fun of me and call me mean things,” Lovino pouted. 

“You’re right, but then you continue in his game and it just gets worst. How about next time, you compliment him or suggest something you can both do together,” he tried to create peace. 

“No!” Lovino decided, sure. 

“Come on…” Augusto wanted to convince him. 

“No! No! No! No! No!” Lovino shook his head fiercely, turning so harshly he began leaning to the side, almost falling from the top of the counter if Augusto haven’t gotten him right. 

“If you’re not going to, at least try to behave more whenever were with the Beilschmidts.” 

“I don’t like any of them, Nonno, not even Ludwig!” 

“He’s only two years old!” 

“Still don’t like him!” 

“But were all such good friends with them. We can’t just stop seeing them because you don’t like them.” 

“I would make me really happy if you did…” he saddened, looking down. 

“Lovino, mio caro.” Augusto took his chin, raising his hazel eyes back to his bright brown ones. “You don’t have to like them if you don’t want to, but you have to understand what they mean to us. When you’re older, and you’re no longer living in this household, you can do whatever you want and not see any of their faces again.” Lovino glowed at such wonderful days far in the future. “But for now, bare what you can, and try not to start a fight with Gilbert every time you’re in the same room.” 

And Lovino remained silent, adverting his eyes in a way that made Augusto know that no such things was happening any time soon. He sighed, he would just have to repeat this speech on and on until he could finally understand. 

“Go wash up and then we can have lunch, all right?” 

“Mhm!” His smile and energy was true as he got down from the counter and headed quickly. 

Augusto sighed and wondered on about what he could do. 

On Deutschland and Italia.  
Union and Betrayals.  
Leaving Hamburg. 

Yes, Germany and Italy have a vast history together that could might as well start with Ancient Rome and the Germanic tribes. Something that constantly repeats between these two countries is incredible moments of union…and then those of ultimate betrayal. Sure, both were in the ‘I hate Austria’ club and parts of Italy were part of the once Holy Roman Empire and the German confederation, but we can’t forget that in both world wars, they would begin allied…only to end betraying each other in massacres. Despite this, they formed an alliance during the cold war and now they are both leading members of the European Union. 

Such a thing to ruin the relationship with the Beilschmidts and the Valenti has not happened, but the closest that came to it was when we had to leave Hamburg about twenty years ago. 

Such departure was celebrated, in a fine dinner that both Gilbert Beilchmidt and Lovino Valenti were forced to wear tight suits, fitted for their small figures. They both spent much of the celebration trying to remove what they could…only to have their mothers tighten or put back whatever they left in the tables or chairs. With whatever fun they tried to find, they still ended spending much of the celebration just sitting in different tables, pouting and talking about how they wanted to leave. 

In the three years Lovino had lived in Hamburg, Aldrich and Augusto had constantly repeated the advice to both their grandsons, yet neither had done fair to their words. Their fights, problems and hatred only increased in number, in fact, they only glared at each other whenever they had to meet during the feast. At one point it seemed like a competition, since they would sit for minutes just sending hatred with their eyes. Aldrich and Augusto couldn’t keep their arms off from each other, Monika and Renata couldn’t stop talking, and Ludwig and Feliciano wouldn’t stop crying. Gilbert and Lovino wanted to get away from each other. 

Finally, at deep late hours, Renata had come to place her hands gently on Lovino’s shoulders, after having them clean the tears that fell down her cheeks. “Ready to go?” 

For once in the entire dinner, did Lovino actually smile, sure that that glare would be the last he would give to Gilbert Beilschmidt, as well as the last time he would see his annoying white hair, viola eyes and ultimate paleness. 

On Deutschland and Italia.  
The Eurozone Crisis.  
Returning to Hamburg. 

Germans like to believe that they are the knights in shining armor coming to save a damsel in distress Italy from some far-off tower in our current crisis. If you dare tell me that, you’re earning yourself an easy punch in the face or an ultimate cursing that will be felt across your entire lineage. 

This is incredibly untrue, in fact, Italy has been helping countries like Greece, Spain and Ireland more so than Germany has done. I believe the Germans made all this ploy to get cheaper shopping sprees and take our companies for themselves. 

Let me make this clear, I hate Germany, and I could easily make an entire new blog dedicated to my desire to burn the place to the ground. Then why return? Why after twenty years did I decide to return to the city that all I can remember about is nightmares, cold, bad food and an annoying albino making it worst. Easy, because Germany could give me an opportunity that Italy tragically could not. My story is not the first to happen to an Italian, it is a constantly repeated tale that you can find in any other Italian blog, or you can hear any young Italian say. 

Germany is not only taking our goods and money. They’re also taking Italy’s brightest minds. Why does this happen? Easy…because Italy is falling apart and we are left with no other choice than to leave for England, or the U.S., or of course, Germany. 

Italy owes more than two trillion euros and whenever we think we have that money, it just suddenly disappears (corruption, obviously). 

So I’m left with no other choice than to come back and accept this barbarian country as my new home. 

I’m twenty-five, independent even when living above my grandfather’s restaurant with the rest of my family in the same building, my own job, my own car, my own wishes, plans…which means I at least don’t have to face those disgusting Beilschmidts again. 

He kicked the door open, finally bringing in the last box, dropping it to the floor and then pushing it to join the others. He groaned knowing he had to unbox and organize. He had just arrived and was in no mood to deal with anything else, wondering if he should just take a nap. When he heard the exciting and rushing steps coming up the staircase, he knew that chance for rest was not going to occur at all. 

“You are finally here!” His grandfather just crashed into the apartment, hands all over the place, his body seeming to bring an entire parade with him. 

Lovino rolled his eyes but readied his opened hands to take and accept the hug Augusto always greeted him with. He was spun, with a couple of bones cracked before he was placed back on the ground. 

“So, have you started?” Augusto was too wondered as he gazed about the apartment, empty but for a couple of appliances.

“No, and I don’t think I want to today.” The only thing Lovino settled on taking out was a bean chair, throwing it in what would be the center of the living room, then falling upon it, closing his eyes and settling himself already for a nap. 

“Don’t be such a lazy ass!” Augusto scolded and clapped his hands to keep him awake. “Come on, I’ll help you! Where do we start?” He went ahead and opened the nearest stacked box, a fragile one with a lot of flower decorated plates Lovino had gotten in Sicily. 

How his almost eighty-year-old grandfather could so readily take a pile and place them already in their cabinet with energy to continue was beyond him, he was still not moving from his spot. He took out a pair of sunglasses and decided he would settle no matter what his grandfather would do. Augusto was not accepting it though, and as he turned around to get to the other boxes, he kicked the bean bag until Lovino was tumbling over to the ground. 

“What the hell?!” Lovino shouted in his usual angry fires. 

“Come on! Let’s get to it! The sooner you have everything, the sooner you can get to taking all the siestas you want.” Augusto had learned to be unfazed by it all. 

Pouting, Lovino stood, angrily kicking the bean bag himself, throwing the sunglasses and opening harshly a box of decorated cups. 

“You know, when Feliciano had first moved here, he couldn’t keep still. He had his whole apartment ready that weekend to accept guests,” Augusto recalled as he found some vases that could be used at the counter to decorate. 

“Nonno, it was extremely obvious he did it to impress Ludwig and to end up getting fucked that night.” 

“Your younger brother is an angel who will not do such things. He told me he was going to wait till marriage and I’m sure of his word.” 

Lovino rolled his eyes and didn’t bother continuing forward. “Whatever. Feliciano was excited to come here, I’m not.” 

“Yet you’re here.” 

“Because I had no other choice. If it was up to me, I would still be in Naples right now.” There was such sadness in his voice as he picked some books to place on a nice shelf in the living room. 

“And I’m sure that there will be many other chances for you to return. Hamburg has a lot to offer you as a beautiful young Italian man.” 

To be honest, Lovino loved it when his grandfather complimented like he did, as if he was presenting him to an important crowd. For a moment he could forget about that weigh of stress, happily moving about boxes now, trying to get more kitchen related items. 

“After you have everything you need from here, something bright will await you once again in Naples,” Augusto was sure as he placed jars now. 

“I want to be back by the end of the year,” Lovino had promised himself. 

“And you will, but for now, try to be happy here. All will work well, you’ll see.”


	2. Chapter 2

Waking groans, but in between, there were moans, kisses, naked bodies intertwining well beneath the messed covers. Ludwig raised a leg to let it wrap well around his waist and Feliciano enticed him more by scratching in all the blonde’s weak spots across his hair and back as they continued on with their kiss. A singular golden ring, encrusted with a beautiful ruby reigned over them as Feliciano had it raised high, its shine one that Feliciano couldn’t ignore as it caught his eyesight. He stopped the kiss to stare truly, to bring it between them so Ludwig could stare at the very familiar ring…finally now on its finger, an image of his dreams ever since he first realized he was in love with the person of whose legs he was currently in-between. Feliciano spun it, his smile intensifying the more, bringing it forward to kiss. 

“I still can’t believe it,” he shrilled. 

“To be honest, I still can’t believe you said yes.” 

“Dio! Ludwig! I’ve practically been in love with you since forever. Of course, I was going to say yes!” He laughed, wrapping himself well around him. 

“There were a lot of implications if you decided to be with me, Feliciano. I didn’t think you would accept them.” 

“I don’t care where I have to go as long as I’m with you. I really have no problem with it, Ludwig. I’m sure we’ll be really happy in Santo Domingo,” Feliciano alighted, trying to bring himself closer and closer, now covering Ludwig’s face in kisses. 

Ludwig sighed, “I don’t think your family will feel the same way.” 

The reminder to sour the atmosphere, to make Feliciano groan and fall back to the bed. 

“When are we going to tell them?” 

“About moving to the Dominican Republic?” 

“No, about getting married.” 

They were both pensive, silent, if they were distracted, it was because of the fingers that threaded softly through exposed skin. 

“How about…dinner, this weekend?” Ludwig ended up suggesting. 

“That sounds amazing! And we can invite everyone and tell them all by dessert! I’m sure they’ll be as happy as we are!” Feliciano excited, shown in the embrace and tightness he kept to Ludwig’s body. 

“Haaaa!!! And Lovino is going to be here! This is so cool!” He even kicked his legs in anticipation. 

All bliss left Ludwig at the mentioning of that name. 

“Wait…what? What do you mean Lovino is here?” Ludwig surprised, completely detaching himself from Feliciano. 

“Oh…yeah, I forgot to tell you. He got a transfer and they sent him here to Hamburg. He has to work on some articles and he’s really mad about it, well he’s mad about coming here in full, but he just arrived and he got one of the apartments above Nonno’s restaurant, so he’ll definitely come to the dinner!” 

None of it brought tranquility to Ludwig, whose expression continued to strike shock. 

“I…don’t think we should invite my family then. If anything, we can make another dinner for them.” 

“Nooo! Come on! We’re officially going to become a true family and I want them to find out together. Why do you look so worried? Our grandparents get along, our mothers, our fathers, our uncles, our aunts, our cousins-” 

“But not our brothers.” 

And that’s exactly when Feliciano remembered, understanding Ludwig’s concerns. 

“That was…that was years ago. I’m sure it’s not a problem now,” Feliciano tried to remain positive, pushing away all the recent…very recent memories of Lovino insisting he did not want to meet with Beilschmidts there, especially Gilbert. “They won’t do anything!” 

“Feliciano, I can honestly admit that my brother is one of the most annoying bastards I know. He'll find whatever opportunity to start poking at Lovino just to entertain himself, and from what you’ve told me, your brother’s temper has been the same for as long as I can remember. Trust me…it will end horribly.” Ludwig was sure, already concocting the worst outcome. 

“But…but…they’ve matured, they wouldn’t do it! Especially in such an important dinner,” Feliciano wanted to hope. 

“I seriously doubt they will care.” 

“We can try talking to them beforehand. If we really insist, maybe they won’t end up doing that.” Feliciano’s eyes shone with too much hope, in a shine that Ludwig was weak to, obedient, merciful. He sighed, wishing that in their coming marriage he could learn to be stronger against that begging gaze. 

“We’ll talk to them. Get them to understand the meaning of this dinner as much as possible…but if things go horribly, just learn to expect it.” 

“So there’s already the personal blogs exploring the relationship between Germany and Italy as you asked for my submission, the guide to Rome in three days, commentary about Margherita of Savoy, and a ‘What if Germany was still under monarchic rule?’” Lovino had his pen flying as he recalled them well from his list. To his superior, it was incredibly distracting. 

“Yes. Now, is there any sort of issue. Do you need access to anything?” 

“I’m perfectly capable.” Even he was honestly very annoyed by it all. For the money, he told himself, just so he wouldn’t come out with some rash comment to his boss, the person paying and offering him this opportunity. “Is that all?” 

“Yes. I assume they have given you your office, password for all our accounts, contacts-” 

“Yep, got it all! When can I leave?” 

Honestly, if it wasn’t for his writing and the audience he was getting in his platforms, he would have made a comment about his rude behavior. He held it out and let everything escape in a deep breath. “Yes, you can leave, Mr. Valenti.” And Lovino was off without a second to spare in that crummy office. 

He had to admit though, there were so many things surrounding him that shouldn’t put him in that foul mood he constantly presented in this journalist company. It was honestly a nice building, a well-located area in the center of Hamburg that was helpful to moving around. He had a beautiful office, with a good apple desktop, clean, organized, large, a beautiful view to the city. Many tended to dream about this kind of opportunity, and here he took his chair soured, wishing these articles could be written by themselves and he could just go home. 

One year, he told himself, only one year and that would be the end of all this. 

Yes, Ludwig was the one who had it all. Got himself a high position in a train engineering company, gaining millions, stable, proud, high stature shown in even his physical height, a jacked-up body, blond, beautiful blue eyes, and a gorgeous Italian boyfriend to paint it all the more perfect. Was Gilbert Beilschmidt jealous? In true honesty, hell no. He was actually very proud of his little brother. If there was something he wanted or regretted from it all…was not acting first on hitting on Feliciano when he returned to Hamburg, but he had to admit that him and his brother made an adorable and balancing couple and he did not dare come between that at all. He was honestly happy with the mechanic job he had in his grandfather’s company, getting down and dirty, with motors, oil, even fire. Here he could wear whatever he wanted, act how he wanted and even show himself however he wanted. Could Ludwig do that? No, and most probably he would rather live a hermit life in the mountains than ever show himself as dirty and disarrayed as Gilbert currently did as he worked and even got into the engine of this Alfa Romeo. Aldrich Beilschmidt did not mind this…what he did mind was the blaring of System of a Down added to the screeches of metal cutting, drilling and car engines running from across the workshop. To make it worst, Gilbert had no problem with screaming and singing with the song, drumming along with the engine and his tools. No matter how loud Aldrich called, he was not going to hear him, so he had to bring himself forward, harshly gripping him from his shoulder and turning him towards himself. 

“What the hell, Opa! You’re breaking me off from my awesome mood. What gives?” 

Aldrich rolled his eyes, “I have a pick up for you.” 

“All right, give me directions and I’ll skedaddle. What happened to this fellow?” He picked the documents from Aldrich’s hand, that surprisingly didn’t hold a name, Aldrich preferred it that way. He just hoped that the client for today had changed enough for Gilbert not to recognize. 

“Just broke down. A quick fix issue. You can have it gone from the workshop by tomorrow.” 

“Sweet. Let me go get the pick-up.” 

This car…was brand new. It was bought for the sole reason of shinning with style in such a bland country as Germany. It was to make envy, impression, all the men and ladies lining up to join him in a ride. Now it was fuming in some corner of the city, Lovino in his expensive suit, sitting in a near bench, contacting his family members about what just happened. 

‘Don’t you dare call the Beilschmidts!’ he had texted everybody. 

“I’m sure it will get fixed very quickly, Lovi. But in the meantime, I have no problem taking you to your job,” Feliciano happily glowed from the other side of the line. 

“It’s fine, Feli. I can still take the train or even the bus,” he rolled his eyes, hating all the pitied looks he was getting by passersby. 

“Didn’t you hate it?” 

“I just…” to be honest, he just didn’t want to seem like a loser who had to depend on his little brother to take him to work, “…I think I like the one here in Hamburg better.” 

“That’s really weird of you to say, but I’m glad! See, you’ll love it here! Maybe then you won’t even want to leave!” 

Lovino wanted to laugh, but he held himself to let his brother have his positivity. 

“And Lovi, I really have to ask you, what are you doing this Saturday night?” 

“I’ll probably stay home and eat some pizza, why?” 

“Good, because that means you can come to Nonno’s restaurant! Me and Ludwig are going to make a very special dinner and you should definitely come.” 

“No,” he quickly decided. 

“Why not?!” Feliciano was heavily insulted. 

“Because whenever Ludwig is involved, another Beilschmidt is bound to thread behind him, and in this situation, I’m suspecting a particular asswipe that I am in no mood to seeing again.” 

“You…you don’t know if he’s going to come.” 

“You hesitated. I already know he’s coming.” 

“No, no, no, I’m just worried about…other Beilschmidts,” Feliciano really tried to play it off. 

“You should be, that’s why you shouldn’t expect me there.” 

“But…it’s really important…” 

“How so?” 

Feliciano didn’t want to spoil the surprise, biting his lips, kicking his legs as if they could jolt his mind to come up with something quick enough. “Really important…like life important really important. Come on, Lovino! It’s going to be really special and I want my big brother there to hear it!” The beg in his voice…just like that of a child’s. Was Feliciano ever going to change? 

“…I don’t know…” he was falling. 

“I can…I can…make sure Gilbert doesn’t come.” Too far fetch and if Ludwig knew he suggested that, it was a sure fight, but he had Lovino humming. He just wanted his approval, to expect him and just have him there. They could later deal with other consequences. “I swear and… I’ll get the cooks to make you that mozzarella pizza you really like!” 

“You mean, ‘La Italiana’?” 

“Yes!” 

“I hate how you can easily bribe me with pizza…” 

Feliciano celebrated, clapping his hands and surely making some stupid dance. “It will be best Italiana you've ever had!” He shouted with promise. 

“It better be! And I better not spot any albinos in that dinner!” 

“Got it!” 

“Hey, gotta hang up, I’m seeing a tow truck coming and I think it’s for my car, talk to you later.” 

“All right, ciao ciao!” 

The call was over, Lovino standing, ready to converse with whoever about what happened to his car. Hands on his hips, occasionally turning to seem distracted with some other building, he stood in such a way that made Gilbert whistle to himself. 

Damn, this dude had some legs, an ass, a figure, gorgeous curled hair. He was expecting the face of a god. He promised himself to later thank his grandfather incredibly for giving him this client. But okay, play it cool! Suave, a gentleman… don’t annoy him or get him angry. He was confident as he stopped and headed down, already a smile and a friendly greet. For a moment, Lovino was swoon at his quite handsome figure, unique, to be honest not the kind of guy he usually found himself attracted to, but he had to admit a fine man when he saw one. Yet, to both, there was something eerily familiar…it just hadn’t found its way to reach their heads yet. 

“Good afternoon, sir! Is this your car?” He pointed. 

Lovino only nodded, “yeah, this piece of shit is sadly mine.” 

Gilbert laughed, in a ring that brought just the right reminder. 

Lovino didn’t want to think, his family wouldn’t dare send who he thought they sent if they knew. This couldn’t be…this couldn’t be…but upon closer inspection, he noticed the ‘Beilschmidt’ logo in his shirt uniform, that rare color white hair, deep red eyes, strong structures in his body that in their youth must have been rounded. 

“Gilbert?” He dared question, hate already oozing in his tone. 

Gilbert was figuring out from where he would place the hook, but upon that questioning, that mention of his name, suddenly reminding that only one person could ever say his name like it was the world’s most ultimate curse word. That’s when he looked closely at this hot ass looking guy, realizing, matching it well with a person of his childhood that he had remembered well tormenting and just awful memories that he would have rather forgotten about. 

“Lovino?” 

Silence continued between them, as if plotting escape, any way to just not deal with their presence, but they were already there, Lovino expecting a service from Gilbert, there really wasn’t an easy opening. 

“Well, hey, hey. It’s been a long time. Never thought I’d see you here again,” Gilbert tried to keep it cool, eyes away and focusing on getting the car hooked. 

“Yeah…I didn’t think I’d see you either,” Lovino avoided his eyes as well. 

“I live here,” he reminded. 

How could Lovino gently tell him he had no interest in wanting to see him in the first place? That he planned on avoiding all the Beilschmidts for the year he was expecting to stay in Hamburg. 

“I’m working and I barely have any time to go out,” he excused. 

“Ah yeah. What’s it been? Fifteen years, I think? I have to admit, you look pretty good!” 

“Yeah…” Lovino strained, trying to keep his blush down for the compliment. 

At least he had grown some taste. 

“As expected, I’m working for my grandfather now. Feliciano mentioned you’re working for Boots. That’s pretty cool. I read their stuff from time to time.” 

“Feliciano told you?” He had to sustain his anger at that. 

“Yeah, he’s always telling us all kinds of things about you. From what I heard, you’re pretty much as angry and explosive as you were when we were kids,” he laughed, finding the place and beginning to get the truck to pick the car, while Lovino pondered on ways to make Feliciano pay. 

“I’m not…that angry anymore.” There was so much doubt in his voice, that Gilbert could easily tell the lie, rolling his eyes as he finished the hooking. 

“Well, everything is settled! So, come on, hop on. We’ll get to the work shop and I think your grandfather will come pick you up from there,” he offered and even opened the door for Lovino, who gazed on with question, even disgust at the idea of getting into such an unsightly vehicle. 

“What?” Did it stink? Did he leave trash again? He spotted the wrapper of a candy bar and threw right at the sidewalk, which only gave Lovino more discomfort. “Just, come on, it’s not going to kill you or anything.” Gilbert had to insist, Lovino having to obey, groaning to himself, hesitant in the steps he neared and then took upward to sit. Uncomfortable and goddammit did it stink of…Gilbert! 

The albino harshly closed the door, making Lovino shake and taking the driver seat as confident and cocky as Lovino had remembered him. The awful engine was on and they were off, Gilbert having at least the decency to turn his annoying music down. Awkward silence, in which Lovino spent trying to keep as far away from him as possible and Gilbert thinking of topics to talk about that wouldn’t earn him a punch in the face. 

“So…how’s it been?” 

Lovino didn’t answer, looking over to Gilbert as if the words had been an insult. 

“What?” He wondered. He really didn’t ask much. 

“Are you seriously going to try and befriend me like nothing?” Lovino couldn’t hide it any longer, letting a bit of his spite to resurface. 

“Are you still hang up on what happened when we were kids. Come on, we were like…five. Let it go, it was just stupid kids’ stuff.” 

“Stupid kids’ stuff? You constantly used to beat me up, you sent me insults that didn’t let me sleep, you tried taking away my stuff and ruined whatever positive things I had going on!” 

“I was a kid! I didn’t understand anything and that’s just my jerk as self being the usual,” Gilbert scoffed, not seeming to mind. 

“The usual?” 

“Yeah!” 

Lovino rolled his eyes, “must be hard making friends then now a days.” 

“Hey! I’ll let you know that I have a perfect amount of perfectly awesome and capable friends,” Gilbert insulted. 

“Do you really? I find it very hard to believe.” 

“What about you then? If you’re still so sensitive about stuff that happened years ago, I doubt you’re meeting people that can take it.” 

“Who I have befriended, who I keep in contact, stands by my side or later leaves, is none of your business.” 

“Yet you have no problem with just guessing mine.” 

“You had no problem with making my childhood utter hell.” 

“It was years ago, you ungodly creep!” 

Lovino gasped, “are you seriously starting this you soulless pit deepshit.” 

“Oh, still as harsh as I remember! You talk about me running your childhood, but don’t you think that I’ll forgot how annoying you made mine!” 

“What the hell did I do to you?” 

“Don’t pretend like you weren’t throwing insults and looking for whatever excuse to pick up a fight.” 

“If you weren’t so annoying and simply begging for it, then that wouldn’t be the case!” 

The rest of the bickering continued with both talking over each other, louder and louder until the cars of the vicinity could hear the fight clearly…as well as see their wild hand gesturing and just how their bodies moved with their shouts. 

Gilbert somehow managed to bring them back to the mechanic shop, still in the same fight that had constituted the most part of the trip. It was the scene that had greeted both Aldrich and Augusto as they stood waiting for them to arrive, having been happily conversing about their plans of dinner for the night. At what came, they sighed and had to silently agree that their plan didn’t work as expected. 

“I just hope you’re still peeing your pants!” Lovino shouted over the car, beginning to take heavy steps towards his grandfather. 

“Oh, real mature! Then I hope you shit your pants as much!” Gilbert in turn shouted as he made his way to some other part of the workshop, not wanting to deal with anything right now. 

Lovino saw as he moved away, leaving his car still towed on the truck. “Um…hello! You have to fix my car, dimwit!” Lovino still expected. 

“You know what, no!” Gilbert shouted furiously back. 

“What?” 

“I can decide whenever the hell I want to fix your car, and you know, I hope you’re ready to wait, because for hell will I be touching your disgusting thing!” 

“It’s your job!” 

“Exactly, and you know what, fuck you!” He was off, too far for any other insults, only leaving behind one last middle finger that Lovino joined him in, double as if it was shots strong enough to kill. 

“Lovino,” Augusto greeted. 

“You set this up didn’t you? You made me actually meet with Gilbert!” He blamed strongly, blazing more so than the older had expected. 

“To be honest…yes. I was hoping you would get over some issues if you did,” he tried to excuse. 

“Very clearly you didn’t,” Aldrich added. 

Lovino glared at him, and before things could get any worst, Augusto and Aldrich shared goodbyes, Augusto taking Lovino by the shoulder and pulling him back to where he had parked his own car. 

“You couldn’t behave…you couldn’t behave for once!” Augusto scolded harshly as they made their drive back. 

“You know that I have never, never! Been one to behave with that cocksucker in the same room!” He shouted back. 

“Watch your words and your tone young man! You might be a grown adult with your own apartment and car, but that does not excuse directing yourself in such a way towards me. I am your grandfather!” Augusto punctuated strongly, letting things cool down enough before he continued to speak in mellow tones. “Is it that hard to contain yourself? To just…smile and let things pass and forgive others.” 

“I’m not Feliciano, Nonno,” Lovino grinned his teeth, gripping his hands. 

“I know that! I’m just asking you to be more easy going and give yourself the chance to forgive and move on. You’re probably driving yourself away from what could be an amazing chance of friendship,” Augusto hoped. 

“With Gilbert? Are you crazy?” No chance could be seen. 

“It’s been ten years, Lovino! Gilbert has changed and so have you! For fuck’s sake you are not children!” Augusto hit the wheel and shouted, in a way that caused Lovino to move back in fear. 

Augusto sighed, the car in silence, both breathing and calming. “Your mother made that vegetable soup you like for dinner. Why don’t you join us today?” After everything, Lovino agreed as a way to unwind. 

Ludwig enjoyed from this silence, reading from a short book his grandfather had in the living room, both his grandmother and mother in the kitchen finishing up some last things for dinner. It didn’t last long, it was interrupted by a murmur of shouts, familiar, coming up the stairs to surely this apartment. Ludwig rolled his eyes, placing the book back and preparing for what was coming. 

“-and Oppa, I tried! I swear I tried! But the stick up Lovnio’s ass is too deep to try and remove…even with a fucking tow truck!” His elder brother brought the action to the home, smashing the door open, throwing his shoes in a corner and actively moving his body about in anger. 

“Will you ever enter this home without making such a ruckus,” Aldrich gently complained, picking up the things Gilbert threw and trying to organize them. 

“He does the same thing when he goes to my place. I doubt that will ever happen.” Ludwig went ahead to help him. 

“Luddy!” Gilbert shouted, calm and excited to go hug his brother, swaying him harshly as he always did. “How is my little potato doing?” Gilbert coed. 

“I’m not a baby!” Ludwig always complained. 

“You will forever be a baby in my vision! So what brings you here? Feli not cooking tonight?” 

“Oma invited me over, also I need to tell you all something. What happened with Lovino?” They went ahead to the kitchen to help the family with what was left. 

“The typical. Just like it had been for us when we were kids.” Gilbert picked up different plates to place on the table. 

“You two couldn’t have possibly started your usual fight after fifteen years.” 

“Yep.” 

It made Ludwig question once again over that special dinner he would soon invite them all to. Feliciano was really risking a lot by inviting Lovino and Gilbert into the same table. He continued to listen never the less. 

“I tried, Lud! I really tried this time to be nice! But then he started getting defensive and he started insulting me and I just couldn’t let him tarnish me like that!” He placed the water jar rather harshly on the table, Ludwig ordering whatever fell out of place. 

“You refused to fix his car and gave him the finger,” Aldrich wanted to add. 

“He gave me no choice! He had to learn his lesson and see that he still can’t mess with me!” Gilbert defended. 

“Couldn’t you just have…talked it out,” Ludwig suggested as they all came and took their sitting at the table. 

“That was not possible! And stop trying to fix this, it’s impossible,” Gilbert was sure. 

“Let’s just eat, talk about something nicer and then Ludwig can tell us what he wants to let us know,” Aldrich declared and they all nodded, enjoying from the food and whatever chats arose between them. 

As they spoke on about what they had recently baked, exchanging recipes and tricks, they had their food to completion, Oma Louise bringing in the Iced sugar cookies she had last baked, decorated in a beautiful flower theme that had all picking and enjoying from. 

“So what is it that you want to tell us, Ludwig?” Aldrich addressed. 

Ludwig suddenly turned nervous, now more unsure especially after what Gilbert had earlier said. “Feliciano and I have something we want to announce. We’ll do so in a dinner this Saturday at Antico and we want both our families present to hear it.” 

“We’ll be there,” Aldrich decided. 

“Is it something we should be worried about?” Louis wondered. 

“No, nothing to panic about. We’ll just appreciate you all being there.” 

“Sounds great,” Ludwig’s father decided on attending. 

“An old Beilschmidt-Valenti dinner. I kind of missed those,” Monika excited. 

“Lovino is going to be there…isn’t he?” Gilbert had to bring that harsh reminder. 

Ludwig sighed, “it’s a family thing, Gilbert. We all have to be present.” 

“Can’t you just tell me now so I don’t have to submit myself to that,” Gilbert groaned, hoping. 

“It’s something very special, and we would prefer to celebrate it as that.” 

Gilbert rolled his eyes and groaned. “I’m not going then.” 

“Don’t be so immature, Gilbert,” Aldrich scolded. 

“We’ll probably get a large table,” Ludwig convinced. 

“Sit you as far away as possible,” Louis suggested. 

“You won’t even have to look at each other,” Reinhardt laughed. 

“I doubt that would stop Lovino,” Gilbert groaned. 

“Gilbert, please, just…please!” Ludwig angered, gripping his hands, slamming it in the air as if stopping himself from begging worst. “We’ll get you far, you won’t even have to talk or even gaze at each other. Just be there to listen to what me and Feliciano have to say and if you want to leave afterwards as quick as possible, do so. But please, try to behave and be there for me.” It was the serious tone to get Gilbert to think, to understand, to sigh in acceptance and tell himself that this was for his brother, for who he would do whatever possible always. 

He nodded, although still annoyed murmurs continuing under his breath. 

“Fine…” 

To Ludwig it was more than enough.


	3. Chapter 3

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Italy’s troubling relationship with Germany in the current immigration crisis.   
Making Peace with Gilbert. 

The relationship between Germany and Italy has recently soured so much that a recent anti-European agenda has been rising in Italy, dividing the country in preference to staying or following Britain’s example. There has been talk of creating a new mini-schengen…and guess who Germany will gladly kick out from it. Apparently, it’s a lesson to us for following in Greece’s footsteps. There’s been very crude remarks from the very Italian media, even from the point of view of high positioned leaders in the government, from that people that I both cannot and do agree with. But to be honest, this new idea of Italy’s is dangerous and as much as I hate to admit, we do depend on Germany to keep ourselves somewhat stable and show a strong European Union. But we shouldn’t be treated as subordinates, side casted when we are indeed one of the powerful economies of the continent. Many of you had commented to creating these very agreements with my own tyrannical German government here…which is Gilbert. Sure, what I just wrote had relativity and I might as well tell myself the very same thing…but I am not so easily persuaded after all he has done. I can’t just simply get over years of bullying like that. There has to be forgiveness, a common ground, an admit to all our wrongs that I know Gilbert is incapable of. Until we come to that meeting point, the crisis between us shall continue. 

The dinner was at seven, and with the perks of living above the restaurant, Lovino was there to help with the preparations of the table, dressed and rubbing his hands ready for his pizza. 

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Feliciano came, hugging him from the back tightly, even hanging, which brought them to spinning, Lovino reluctantly having to hold his arms around him. 

“You promised me pizza,” he had to remind. 

“And you will have it! I already have the cooks on it,” he winked and promised. 

“You better!” 

“This shouldn’t be only about pizza,” Augusto intervened, placing his loving and strong hold on their shoulders. “It has to be about the wonderful news Feliciano has for us,” he cuddled against him. 

“I just care about pizza.”

A hit against the back of his head. 

“They’re here!” Renata called, having just spotted their car enter the parking area, hurrying to the table to make sure everything was well set. 

“Please behave,” Feliciano begged Lovino lastly. 

“Me? You should be telling that to Nonno as well!” 

“I always behave!” 

Lovino raised an eye but didn’t continue. 

Feliciano came to the door just as his large and buffed boyfriend entered the restaurant, taking him by the elbows so they could kiss as disgustingly as ever to Lovino, who rolled his eyes and kept them away. Augusto and Renata gushed. 

Ludwig spotted Lovino and tried to send a greeting smile, but Lovino grimaced and even moved further away, helping some of the waiters place the bread baskets on the table. 

“Is he ready?” Ludwig asked in a whisper. 

“Ready for the dinner? Of course he is!” 

“I meant…for Gilbert…” and that’s when Feliciano came to the crashing, heavy realization that now Gilbert had to come into the restaurant, share a table with Lovino, after he had told him he wasn’t going to be there and how their last meeting had been (Nonno Augusto told him). 

“Um…” he couldn’t finish as the rest of the Beilschmidts came in, the restaurant now filled in their loud greetings and instant chats. It started swell and Lovino had even come to greet them quite behaved. For now, Ludwig and Feliciano were breathing, for they knew that once Gilbert entered, they had to act quick. 

“Hallo, Valenti! Where’s the pizza!” Gilbert shouted, unmistaken, in no way to be missed. 

Augusto, Vincenzo and Renata smiled to his welcome, giving him their usual kiss to the cheek, but for Lovino it was the rapture to darken the dimmed and beautiful lighting of the restaurant. That was the moment Feliciano quickly went to his side. 

“What. Is. He. Doing. Here?” Lovino grinded, as a sort of hold from not going and hurling himself at Gilbert to drive him away, thinking perhaps he was intruding. 

“Lovino! The pizza!” Feliciano distracted, pulling him towards the table, trying to keep his face on the just placed ‘Italiana’ pizza, going as far as to even push him to just stare at it while they all took their seat. Feliciano took sitting beside Lovino, Ludwig on Feliciano’s other side, Gilbert in turn in his other. Ludwig thought that his stature could do well to hide his brother and at least he was away from sitting frontal in Lovino’s vision. 

“Come on! Taste it! Taste it! Taste it!” Feliciano excited. 

Bless pizza indeed, for it was Lovino’s hunger that kept him from shouting out or angering the more, for now distracted in the heavenly ingredients melting well in a wonderful combine in his mouth. 

The table was filled in all kinds of conversations soon enough, enjoyable, wonderful food coming in, Gilbert and Lovino participating in their own chats and bites without having for a moment needing to interact. All the inhabitants of the table made sure of that. 

They had come into dessert without a major disaster, Ludwig and Feliciano looking between themselves with such stupor, excited to soon tell the news to their families. Feliciano spun his ring in anticipation under the table. 

“Gilbert is one of my best mechanics. I’ve seen him fix cars in simple hours. I’m sure he can fix whatever your problem is,” Aldrich told Vincenzo. 

“That’s right! I’ll have it ready for you in a jiffy!” Gilbert assured loudly, one Lovino just couldn’t ignore. 

“Then why can’t you have my car ready, asshat,” Lovino had to put in, grimacing against his glass of wine as he drank. 

Gilbert remained silent and Ludwig just hoped that he wouldn’t provoke anything else, that he could bite his lips and focus on his own pizza before him. 

“I said you have to get ready to wait. I’m not touching your car,” Gilbert grimaced as well, hoping as the rest it wouldn’t escalate from this. 

Lovino scoffed, “shitty mechanic you are then. I don’t know what everybody is going on about.” 

“If you weren’t such a shit head yourself, then maybe I could have given you that car in record time,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Or maybe you just can’t do it.” 

“With that disgusting car, it’s easy.” 

“What? Never seen an actual beautiful car in all your time working there?” 

“I’ve seen some more pristine than whatever you can afford.” 

“You can’t even afford to have the stuff you horribly fix.” 

This new fight took control of the table, all silence as they plotted how they could stop this, if there was something that could break it. 

“You clearly haven’t seen my car,” Gilbert rolled his eyes, proud of his own. 

“That disgusting tow truck?” 

“Don’t insult Marina!” 

“You fucking named it!” 

“Nothing wrong with that,” Augusto intervened, hoping it could ease things. 

“Actually, I do believe it’s rather silly,” Aldrich added. 

“Nothing wrong with some harmless fun,” Louis said. 

“I’ll name my car…Pietrina,” Renata made it seem so wonderful and imaginative. 

“Oh god, Rena, no!” Monika said loudly. 

“Pietrina sounds awful,” Reinhardt had to say. 

“My grandmother was Pietrina!” Vincenzo insulted. 

“Well I’m sorry she had an awful name!” 

“A German man named Reinhardt is telling me this! You don’t know class?” 

“Don’t know class? Well let me tell you!” 

And from a serene moment, fights filled the table, loud and focusing, surely having many others in the restaurant staring, some even deciding to leave at such disturbance. The only two who stood out from this were Ludwig and Feliciano, who gazed between each other hoping for some sort of solution to stop all this. 

“I think now would be a good time to tell them,” Ludwig suggested. 

“Like this?” It was all so awful and unsightly, definitely not how Feliciano had imagined it. 

“Can’t we just get them to stop fighting?” 

“I’m sure it’s not going to work.” 

They were so dedicated to their fights, it’s like they forgot that Ludwig and Feliciano were there too. 

Feliciano sighed, nervous. This had to be it.

“Okay,” he nodded to Ludwig, both taking their hands tightly under the table, prepared. 

“Um…” Feliciano began, raising a hand hoping it could catch their attentions. They continued to shout over it, their eyes too dedicated to their fights they didn’t even raise their glances to him. 

“Guys,” he tried calling again, nothing changed. “Guys,” a little bit louder this time. 

Ludwig was getting exasperated. 

“We’re getting married!” He ended up shouting, piercing enough to not only bring silence to the table, but to the entire restaurant. 

Their eyes were on them, surprised, questioning, but it was the silence and attention they needed. 

“Yes…uh…Ludwig and I are getting married,” Feliciano admitted shyly, raising his hand along with Ludwig’s to show the ring on the appropriate finger. “And I’m…moving with him to Santo Domingo.” There was still no response, only the same bewilderment that kept them frozen and silent. 

“Woo…” Feliciano celebrated, trying to get them all to react…yet nothing. 

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Starved Germans and Desperate Italians.   
Ludwig and Feliciano. 

In the 1950s, Germany signed a recruitment treaty with Italy that brought a large swarm of migrations to the country. It was at this exact time, after a horrible destructive war, that Germans began taking those postcard vacations to Italy…introducing us to the horrible image of socks with sandals. 

While Germans bathe in warm Italian sun, Italians themselves are overworking in their cold country. 

Italians had no other choice than to adapt, bringing with them stronger heaters, warmer clothes, even the very machines and trinkets that made our food. 

I can assure you nothing stops us from keeping the freshness. 

We had to learn a whole new language, had to deal with force labor, cramped quarters in old army barracks, horrible nicknames and stereotypes. 

Germans instead discover their love for Italy.

It was paradise to them, an image brought forward to them by brochures, romantic movies and songs. 

They came to Italy in just the large numbers Italians took to Germany. In response to the harsh treatments and comments, they began to be ridiculed with their own nicknames and stereotypes, many that continue to this day. 

Sure, Gilbert and I might dislike each other a lot, but my brother and his brother don’t share that sentiment. 

Just this weekend they announced that they will be marrying each other…so you can understand how different our relationships are. 

Ludwig and Feliciano, because of this stronghold our families held, had known each other since birth and it was a tragedy separating them later when we had to leave for Italy. About fifteen years later, Feliciano returns to Hamburg made one fine piece of ass and Ludwig is one those many fools drooling and getting horny over my little brother. Whatever returning childhood friendship they wanted was thrown to the curve when they preferred dating, fucking, getting into a serious relationship and now marriage. 

My brother would have stood a chance…if he wasn’t into…tall and blond buff guys that…bake. 

In one part, I’m glad my brother found love, to someone that I have to admit will be loyal, devoted and loves him just as immensely. In another part…it’s Ludwig…a Beilschmidt! My brother is marrying…a Beilschmidt! 

I know our families were practically married already, so you must be thinking how this could make any difference. It makes a lot of difference because they’re connecting our families more. This time, we’ll really be family, we’ll be related, which means more time with them, more I have to take Gilbert’s shit and it will probably continue on until my last days. 

Currently I am in a mixture of emotions and I still don’t know how to react about this to my brother. But rest assured, I won’t sit back and take it all lightly. 

“Are you insane?” Was Lovino’s loud entrance into Feliciano’s apartment, stomping, ringing every item on him, taking the chair, the slide alerting, practically smashing himself against his seat as he stared at Feliciano straight on demanding answers. 

The younger was siting calmly at his stool, a hand with a paintbrush against a canvas, his other holding a medical report he was currently reading over to make sure it was correct to hand in. 

“Buon giorno, fratellone,” he greeted as nicely and kindly as ever. 

Lovino only huffed and slammed a hand against the table. “Don’t give me that crap. Come on, explain,” he heavily signaled with his hands, as if creating the space for Feliciano to take. 

Feliciano groaned, rolled his eyes, closing his book and putting his brush into a jar of water with others. 

Curse the day he gave his brother a spare key. 

“I love him,” Feliciano thought was sufficient enough. 

“I need more reasoning than that.”

Feliciano huffed, but yet answered, “he’s my perfect match. We can live together, we see each other in our futures. There’s no one else I could love and want to be with more.” 

Lovino was still unconvinced. 

“He’s the sweetest man I know, a gentleman, respectful, patient, hardworking. He brings me peace and happiness.” 

Lovino didn’t change his expression. “That’s it?” 

“It should be enough, Lovino!” Feliciano angered. 

“Not to me!” 

“To you! This is me we’re talking about and if I decide to be with Ludwig and move with him to the Caribbean, then that’s what I’m going to do! I know you dislike the Beilschmidts, but I won’t let that stop me from being with the man I love.” 

“You do understand that marrying him involves basically dragging your families together, right?” 

“Lovino, it doesn’t have to be that way. If you don’t want to be with them, then don’t.” 

“And yet look what happened last night. You said Gilbert wasn’t going to be there and you go ahead and betray me,” he says like it was a big tragedy upon their play. 

“It was an important announcement. You honestly didn’t want Ludwig’s brother to be part of a family moment just because you didn’t want him there?” 

“He has to understand my boundaries.” 

“It was a family dinner!” He was on the verge of shouting. His brother could sometimes really drag him up the wall. “One that I wanted you in as well and I knew you wouldn’t come if you knew he was coming too. So I’m sorry that I did lie, but I really wanted you to be there.” 

Lovino lay in pensive silence, Feliciano giving himself that time to breathe and calm. “I’m sorry okay, I’m sorry,” he repeated, hurt. 

Lovino sighed, “it’s fine, I guess I am just…overacting over everything and I…I’m sorry I fought like that in the dinner. I should have controlled myself…and so should have Gilbert.” 

Feliciano rolled his eyes but smiled still. 

Comforting silence than lay over them, but Lovino was still insisting. “But, again, why are you marrying Ludwig?” He was back to his defensive self. 

Feliciano groaned and prepared for what would be his day. 

“I get it, Lud. Feli is adorable, gorgeous, I would have happily married him too!” Gilbert opened the door of the café for them. “Wise decision, wonderful, I’m very proud of you.” 

“But?” Ludwig was expecting it. 

“I mean…are you sure you want to be part of that family?” 

“Gilbert, we’ve known them since we were kids. They’re already practically family,” he rolled his eyes, ordering their usual drinks. 

“This is different! You will now completely submerge yourself in them. It would be spiritual, legal. You’ll be tying us stronger together than ever before.” 

“And that’s…bad?” 

“Yes, and that’s because you’re tying me to Lovino too.” 

“The ones who are getting married are me and Feliciano, not you and Lovino.” 

The image Gilbert got in his head was haunting. 

“We’d still be considered family. We’ll have to meet in constant holidays, reunions, parties, and I don’t think you want that fight at the dinner again,” Gilbert warned hoping it could convince. 

Ludwig still took their table unchanged, waiting patiently for their drinks. 

“You’ll probably get used to each other at some point and stop,” Ludwig believed and was convinced. 

“If Lovino can hold a grudge against me still after fifteen years, yeah, I don’t think so.” 

“You can learn to not let it get to you.” 

“I can’t just hold back.” 

“You’ll have to if you want things to continue peacefully.” 

“I’m not going to quit like that,” he announced, just as a waiter brought them their drinks. 

“Well, you’ll have to, or at least while me and Feliciano are here preparing everything for the wedding. Afterwards, I doubt you guys will get the chance to meet.” 

“I doubt our families would let that happen,” Gilbert rolled his eyes. 

Even without Ludwig and Feliciano in the country, their grandparents and parents would still have their own reunions that all were expectant to participate in. As long as he and Lovino were in the same city, it was unavoidable. 

“Anything I can do to convince you to back out of this?” Gilbert was ready to help him in whatever escapade, a mischievous grin that Ludwig already stared with scold in his expression. “You’re really doing this?” 

“Everything is starting to get set.” 

“Fuck.” 

Ludwig rolled his eyes and decided on just focusing on his drink. 

“But to the Dominican Republic!” Lovino shouted, decorated with a wine glass in his hand, pacing the room as he took his drink. 

“Ludwig got an opportunity there and I want to go with him,” Feliciano lay in calm on the couch. 

“What about you?” 

“I’ll be volunteering at a children’s hospital,” the doofus actually sounded excited. 

“Volunteering only?” Lovino wore the same insult that the rest of his family wore when Feliciano mentioned it. 

“So,” Feliciano had shrugged it as always. 

“As in you won’t be getting any pay?” How was he thinking of surviving? 

“They said they’ll be giving me something depending on the patients I take and the amount of workers.” 

“I doubt it will be enough.” 

“Relax, with what Ludwig will get, we’ll be more than settled.” 

“So, he’ll be your sole dependence then,” Lovino angered. 

“We’ll be fine! If anything I’ll paint and sell my artwork.” 

“Who does Ludwig think he is?” Lovino insulted for his little brother. “I get it now! He decided on marrying you to drag you along with him so he can keep you to yourself without having to worry about leeches over here.” 

Feliciano groaned into his hands, breathing out whatever worsening of his anger. “We both talked about this! Even if he hadn’t proposed, I would have still gone with him!” 

“He wants to make you a housewife!” 

“No! Ludwig didn’t make me do anything! Lovino please understand that this is all in my choosing and what I know will make me happy.” 

“Maybe Ludwig made you believe that!” 

“You’re really trying out my patience here.” 

“So, while you work yourself in files and tracks, numbers and sitings, Feliciano will be lazing about in your house expecting you to come home and cook.” 

“He’ll have a job too and despite his constant naps, he is not one to skip on cooking. I highly doubt he would leave such responsibilities,” Ludwig defended, entering the familiar workshop. 

“You can’t be too sure!” 

“I’m constantly in his apartment, I’m actually pretty sure.” 

“Gilbert! A Nissan just came in and the customer paid us extra to have it done by tomorrow evening,” was the first thing Opa Aldrich announced as both had entered his office. 

“Got it! We’ll continue discussing this later,” the older brother pointed rather menacingly, with power in his stride as he headed to work. 

“Still trying to convince you out of this?” Aldrich guessed as much. 

“Yes. He has to know I’m sure about this.” 

“He’s just looking out for you.” 

“Why would I need him to? This is Feliciano were talking about! There’s nothing to be worried about.” 

“We might never know, Ludwig. We still have to watch out. With Feliciano being so eccentric and you so orderly, I believe there are things that will clash between you two and cause discomforts and betrayals,” Aldrich worded out his own concerns as he wrote and picked between files in his desk. 

Ludwig couldn’t believe his grandfather was actually uttering those words. 

“Opa, you know Feliciano yourself,” Ludwig had to sit down, not being able to take these doubts. “Yes, he is lively, vibrant and outgoing, sometimes unwatchful and clumsy, but he is still very devoted and sacrificial when it’s needed. I’m sure that in our marriage he will show it more strongly than ever. I highly doubt he will be capable of this……do you think I will be?” 

“I know you…and I know you won’t.” 

“As I know Feliciano and I know he won’t. How would you feel if Augusto had these very doubts about me?” 

Aldrich didn’t give any other word, seeming more focused on his work. 

“I’m just looking out for you is all.” 

Ludwig still felt the question from his part, disliking and already fearing for this coming process.


	4. Chapter 4

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Division and Unity.   
It’s Happening. 

I believe that in no other two European countries are you going to see such division in its country itself. 

We like to divide Italy as north and south, while Germany in west and east. It’s the kind of thing that helps create a crisis of national identity to the people, and we continue to feed it with media, accents, clothes and even foreign stereotypes, and no such ending can be expected soon. Yet, Germany and Italy supported the idea of a European Union even before other countries thought about it. You can find writings about it in Nietzsche and Mazzini’s work. Germany and Italy luckily got to see it happen and it was rather fruitful for both countries during a certain number of decades. After the harshness of unification, the passage of monarchy to republic, two world wars and the heavy presence of communism, Germany and Italy could focus on flourishing their economies and once again found themselves being a very important part of Europe. 

But even so, were dealing with two completely different countries here. 

The obvious first thing is the language, different views of politics, economics, culture, and of course, memes. 

Germany and Italy are the opposite on a girded scale, yet despite what I’ve written in my past entries and what it seems, Germany and Italy don’t actually have a rivalry and there’s no competition…well…in a political sense. 

In my next blog entries, I will be speaking more about this, but some of you had questioned about my brother’s soon wedding and want to hear more about it and my growing opinion. 

I still completely disapprove of it, but, my brother is expecting my help and since I am a good brother, I do intend to be a part of it…even if it involves having to meet with stingy face Gilbert here. 

We are constantly being told to stand each other for the sake of our brothers, but I’m thinking they’re only doing it to annoy us…or they actually want us to get along so this can go as smoothly as they want. 

I am not going to make it easy for anyone. 

“I’m going to touch… this salami.” 

“No!” Feliciano saved the plate, moving it in such theatrics from the counter. 

“Let me! Maybe it can poison him!” 

“Lovino! You’re not going to try and kill Gilbert with my food!” 

“Our food! I was the one that brought and boiled that spaghetti you really like.” 

Feliciano came to a realization, going to check the readied pasta. 

“I’m joking! I didn’t poison anything,” he found himself having to clear. 

Feliciano still tasted some of the readied noodles…adding a bit of the sauce…taking from the bread. 

“Don’t eat it all before they even get here!” Lovino scolded. 

“Just checking! It’s all delicious,” Feliciano signed as he cleaned whatever drops had fallen in the meantime. 

It was just as the familiar knock came, getting Feliciano to shriek, to rid of his apron and fix himself as quick as possible. He practically tripped as he made his way to get the door. 

“Careful!” Lovino scolded, not minding in taking his own taste from the sauce. 

“Lieben.” 

“Amore.” 

The two greeted to each other as disgusting as ever, with a deep kiss and a wrap of their arms around one another that left the brothers in the back silent and awkward. 

“Gee, Feli, thanks for inviting me in,” Gilbert interrupted, getting a groan from Ludwig but a smile from Feliciano. 

“Come on in, both of you.” 

Ludwig followed Feliciano to place a beautifully wrapped plate of colored meringue cookies in the table, both going on excited with conversation of how it was made, in each other, leaving Gilbert standing awkwardly still near the door, with nowhere else to lay his eyes but on Lovino, mixing the sauce to keep his eyes focused on something and not glare daggers at the older Beilschmidt in the room. 

“What ya’ making?” He dared ask. 

“Go sit down on the couch and don’t ask me questions,” Lovino commanded and Gilbert shrugged, not knowing what to expect, but followed his order and took seating, beginning to look through his phone in the meantime. 

The four of them enjoyed from dinner together, the ones mostly conversing being Ludwig and Feliciano, a comment here and there from Gilbert and Lovino, always a small temptation calling to fight over the smallest thing, but luckily Ludwig and Feliciano would stop it before it could escalate and heat the table in anger and hatred. 

Ludwig unwrapped the meringue cookies and they all dug in, Feliciano bringing in a hard-covered notebook, along with a folder full of financial information of both him and Ludwig. 

“So,” Feliciano clapped his hands to begin. 

“We’ve been researching, finding out everything we need to know about planning a wedding, and many sources suggest, before anything, to establish a budget,” Ludwig explained. 

“And why do you need us for that?” Gilbert wondered. 

“Control.” 

“To make sure we’re not exaggerating and that were not choosing a very low number either,” Feliciano continued. 

“We don’t want anything too lavish. We want simplicity, small, something for just us and our closest friends and family to attend.” 

“But beautiful, special and to remember,” Feliciano wanted to add. 

“Both your jobs, as we have chosen you each to be our best men, is to make sure we don’t exceed the amount we’re going to decide now.” 

Both the elder brothers shrugged, not seeing it such a difficult job. 

Feliciano opened the books and numbers, something that Ludwig was immensely proud about him doing, wrapping an arm around his waist to let him know, Feliciano smiling up at him. 

The elder brothers wanted to barf. 

“So…this is the amount we’re willing to use,” Feliciano pointed, professionally with a pen. 

“2,000 euros only?” Lovino raised an eye. 

“Yeah…is it still too much,” Feliciano worried. 

“No, that’s too little!” 

“I…actually have to agree with him here. I doubt they’ll be much you can do,” Gilbert said, earning Lovino another raise, not expecting that at all. 

“What number would you better recommend?” Ludwig leaned to them. 

“4,000!” At Lovino’s loud acclaim, a sudden idea began to settle in Gilbert’s mind, one that made him oddly smile for the moment, but he decided to push it and see. 

“6,000!” He suddenly shouted with Lovino, the younger brothers looking between the two in deep question. 

“That’s…uh…” Feliciano wanted to say. 

“Still too little, you’re right! How about 8,000 instead!” 

“No, no, 10,000!” 

“Hm…10,000 sounds about right,” Lovino had to agree with Gilbert. 

The younger couple was still too startled from the numbers to actually pay attention to how their brothers actually agreed and worked together to arrive at that final count. 

“10,000 euros?” Feliciano wanted to faint. 

“Yeah, it should be enough,” Gilbert shrugged it like it was no big issue. 

“That’s…too much.” Ludwig had written it down as a choice, looking at it as if it was a hideous monster to fear. 

“Trust me, people usually use more than that on a ‘simple’ wedding,” Lovino pointed. 

“There is no such thing as a beautiful and perfect wedding that was done cheap.” 

“But it…shouldn’t matter…we just want to get married. Everything else is just…making it more special,” Feliciano added shyly. 

“Yes or no, do you want it to be special?” Lovino went to the point. 

“Yes.” 

“Then you have to pay more than what you two were expecting.” 

The two gazed between one another with that deep question if to agree. 

“Should we…risk it?” Ludwig asked. 

“It’s your wedding!” Gilbert shouted. 

“You’re not going to get married and have a day like that again. So, I suggest you go full at it and enjoy it as you should be,” Lovino found himself backing Gilbert. 

It was working, the couple slowly coming to its agree. 

“But…we don’t want to go bankrupt either,” Feliciano brought sense again. 

“You two will have pretty good jobs. I’m sure the money will come to you easily. I think you should be thinking about what an amazing outcome it will be more than anything,” Gilbert continued and with those words, the two smiled between one another and decided on the 10,000-euro limit, writing and circling it in decision. 

Gilbert and Lovino smirked, evil intentions hidden underneath it. 

As the night went on, Ludwig and Feliciano made sure that they had the 10,000 euros available, working with checking their savings and loans, signing and calling, while Gilbert and Lovino settled on the couch, way apart from each other, looking at some random movie Lovino had chosen from Netflix. 

“You should have put footloose,” Gilbert complained. 

“Fuck you.” Lovino raised the volume of Annie. 

“Come on, now you should help us with the guest list,” Ludwig called. 

“Already?” 

“Isn’t that for later?” 

“Knowing the amount of people who are coming will help us decide the size of the venue, of food, seats. Just come on,” Ludwig told, helping Feliciano in writing down the obvious of their grandparents, parents, brothers, close uncles, aunts and cousins. 

“Should we invite Laura?” Feliciano wondered happily, while Ludwig flinched. 

“You want to invite Ludwig’s ex to your wedding?” Gilbert laughed. 

“But she’s super nice to us! And she’s always bringing us waffles and I love baking with her. She’s also a really good friend of Lovino’s.” 

Lovino smiled, expecting of her company on such a dreaded party. 

“Are you sure it won’t start drama?” 

“Highly doubt so.” 

“What happened is in it the past,” Ludwig wanted to remind. 

“All right, go ahead!” It had Gilbert wondering of any other person in their lives who was bound to create disaster. 

“Okay, so, Carlos.” 

“Mhm!” 

“What about Martin?” Lovino smirked. 

“Oh yes! Let’s invite Martin!” Feliciano excited, in ways that made Ludwig ignite in fury and vengeance. 

“No!” Ludwig practically shouted. 

It brought sudden startling silence in the room. 

“Why? What’s wrong with Martin?” Feliciano wondered innocently. 

“Everything, absolutely everything! I don’t want him near the ceremony and party!” Ludwig was decided, even if he looked like a pouting child, Lovino and Gilbert having to hold themselves from laughing. 

“But…he’s a really good friend of mine. He’s super nice and buys me very nice things…like that golden bracelet with the really pretty heart in it.” Feliciano indeed thought it any other innocent gift, while Ludwig burned, Gilbert and Lovino having to hold their own laughs by getting pillows to muddle their possible sounds. 

“Please…don’t tell me you haven’t noticed it at all…” Ludwig worried. 

“Noticed what?” 

Ludwig didn’t know whether to give a breath of relief…or worry on how Martin could take advantage of Feliciano’s occasional naïve self. 

“You know what, I’m decided, he’s not coming,” he decreed. 

“Well I’m deciding that he is coming!” Feliciano denied in turn. 

The glare, the fury that sparked between them, had Gilbert and Lovino actually sharing impressed expressions, both eyes and mouths widened, ready for the big show that was sure to take place. Feliciano, in a show of disobedience, took the list and wrote the dreadful name, making it sure now. Ludwig huffed, a large intake of breath that many thought the release would make winds blow across all the apartment, but what came out was simple, given up…as the usual to make his lover happy. He let it be, not questioning, but he was visibly angry, not bothering to even speak and add to the list of visitors that Feliciano, Gilbert and Lovino continued to do by themselves. 

Gilbert added annoying family members, unwanted friends or relatives that they had long forgotten about, and Ludwig didn’t add a word. Lovino in turn added his own horrible suggestions, Feliciano too kind to deny. By the end of it, they had more than a hundred guests. 

“Are you sure…this is okay?” Feliciano for once questioned, facing the number and having second thoughts. 

“The more, the better!” Lovino assured. 

“You want everyone to celebrate, don’t you?” Gilbert suggested. 

“Yeah…but…” 

Lovino placed a finger against Feliciano’s mouth. “Don’t think about it!” 

“Think about the party!” Gilbert excited, raising himself and already celebrating as if it was to take place that very moment. 

“Uh…okay.” Although clearly unsure, Ludwig was stuck in his inner anger to really answer, just shrugging and so Feliciano sighed, forcing himself to accept. 

“Is that all you need us for then?” Lovino questioned, already beginning to get his things. 

“Yeah, I guess,” for once Ludwig answered. 

“Awesome! I’ll be getting my ass elsewhere too.” Gilbert joined Lovino in his own stuff picking, both cleaning the apartment of themselves on the way, running off as if they were escaping from something heinous. 

They left the apartment in awkward silence. 

Heading down the stairs was like a charge, and when they both headed out into the air, it exploded in loud laughs, echoing surely in the street and perhaps even their brothers could hear in their own flat. 

“I gotta give it to you! I gotta give to you!” Gilbert shouted, pointing and clapping. 

“You played along good!” Lovino shouted in turn. 

They both released, twisting in the area as they let it all die down, in a calm to match the night despite being in such a city. Then came a realization, one that hit them with the passing alarms of an ambulance making its way pass them. 

They actually…laughed and agreed on something…together…it was…horrendous. 

As if erasing its passing, as a try to ignore it, they stood straight, looked away, walking to their respective directions and not even wishing a single goodbye. 

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Tensions. 

It is ongoing, and even traditional, that Germany and Italy continue to settle meet ups for events, institutions, activities and diplomatic visits. As I mentioned in my first entry, Germany and Italy’s relationship has ancient roots and our government and people try to keep it alive as I’m sure the Romans and Germanics would have wanted. The biggest Italian cultural institute is in Germany, while its counterpart, the Goethe institute has its own achievements in Italy. Politicians though, still think the relationship has its tensions and that it’s even declining. 

Germany and Italy, to my disgust, have a relationship like that of an old married couple, no problems but lacking the love and passion one would expect from a country like Italy. What needs to be rekindled is that desire, that want to try and improve relations so they can be yet another stronghold of Europe. 

For my brother and his fiancé, on the other hand, I would rather that they wouldn’t try to find such ailments to their problem. 

In a sudden, rare…and even disgusting, work of companionship, Gilbert and I managed to find that downfall to create that tension and oh we will celebrate and try to make it last for what is needed. 

“To be honest, I doubt you’ll get it,” Lovino told his brother as they reached the steps of the symbol church of the city, tall, charming, but not well placed or the majesty of the ones in Italy. In Lovino’s opinion. Sadly, Ludwig and Feliciano had decided that they will marry in Hamburg and the St. Michaelis church seemed the most appealing to do so in for now. 

“It doesn’t hurt to try.” Feliciano was too confident, a wide smile and jumping steps as they entered. 

“You’re too sensitive, anything hurts you,” Lovino had to remind, any other words halted in the wonder that fell on his eyes as he took the interior, beautiful despite its simplicity. Feliciano joined him in that contemplating as well, taking a small tour to gaze out further golden details and architectural forms, silent, the few who were there but tourists or perhaps devoted followers sitting in the banks. 

“Are you sure you want to go through with the embarrassment though?” Lovino asked in his most silent whisper, pulling Feliciano to his side, keeping his hand on his arm. They were now turning back, nearing the office and for once, Feliciano held question in his expression, a slight slowing in his steps. But this was his wedding, this was his union to Ludwig, and he was determined to do whatever to make it the dream they had wanted. 

“It won’t hurt to try,” Feliciano repeated. 

“This is a protestant church,” Lovino reminded again. 

“Why would it matter? As long as were united spiritually, the religion is of no importance to me.” 

“I don’t know how nonno and mamma will feel about that,” Lovino warned.

“Can’t you help me by saying more positive things,” Feliciano exasperated, his hand having found reach of the door. 

“You’re marrying Ludwig Beilschmidt. It’s really hard to find positives.” 

Feliciano rolled his eyes and groaned, entering and ready to begin the process. 

Ludwig liked the fresh air here, the comfort, relaxing, quiet, a wonderful view to a lake and the city in the distance. 

“Wow…this place is actually pretty cool,” Gilbert admitted, spotting the couches in the terrace and taking instant sitting, letting out a deep sigh and pooling himself down in its comfort. “Definitely chose this one,” Gilbert seemed decided for Ludwig. 

“It is really nice…I just…to be honest, would have preferred to celebrate at Antico.” 

“At the restaurant?” Gilbert couldn’t believe, raising an eye as if with insult. 

“Originally, it was supposed to be a small get together. Antico had just the right size. It’s familiar, meaningful, beautiful, and I know the Valenti would offer us the best service and food.” 

“But we’ve already been there so many times! I think I had five birthdays there!” Gilbert groaned loudly, letting his head hang from the back of his chair. 

“Exactly, it’s special.” 

“Don’t you think kind of dull?” 

“Of course not.” 

“Do you really want to remember celebrating your wedding there?” 

“I really would not mind. Usually when I dream of a wedding, it’s always dancing with Feliciano in the restaurant.” 

“Oh god, that was sappiness I wasn’t expecting from you.” Gilbert had to sit up. 

“Yes! It just proves my point that we should go with the restaurant.” 

“No. None of the people we invited would fit there,” he had to remind, much to Ludwig’s distaste, grimacing at all the hated, uncaring, dull and criticizing guests they had recently added to the list. It didn’t make him as excited as he would have been. His thoughts went back to Feliciano, to how shinning, beautiful and happy he would surely be that day no matter, and it would be enough to get him to the task at hand. 

“Plus, it would just be too much for them. It wouldn’t look fancy enough and maybe people will even forget they’re at a wedding reception,” Gilbert tried to find as many excuses as he could. 

Ludwig sighed, “fine, I guess this is good. It’s better than some of the other places we’ve seen.” Despite everything, indeed it was beautiful, with space and profession. 

“Great! Want me to call them so we can get to booking?” Before Ludwig kept thinking and changing his mind. 

Feliciano rummaged the calendar, making all kinds of notes having to do with business, their coming move to Santo Domingo, how the season will react, keeping in mind length of preparations and just a time that can be comfortable. He was surprisingly silent, Ludwig sitting beside him, focused on his coffee and going over his last bank statements, trying to hide the grimaces of the toll his accounts will take with the new budget they had settled. 

“Do we really need to use that much?” Ludwig had to say, had to try and fight it. 

“I believe it’s what it’s normally used on a wedding,” Feliciano thought. If he minded, it was not shown to Ludwig. 

“Are they really supposed to be that expensive?” 

“I think so,” Feliciano sighed in disappointment. 

Ludwig neared, letting one arm wrap around, pulling him closer. “If it’s for you…then I really shouldn’t mind the amount.” 

“I think the same. I mean, Gilbert and Lovino were right, this is a day we want to remember, and we have to make it as special as we can, no matter what it costs,” it seemed like Feliciano was still trying to convince himself. 

Ludwig nodded and sighed, pushing himself more to having to accept, putting his phone away, keeping his mind from his accounts. To be near Feliciano, having him, got his mind in beautiful clouds and colors. 

“It’s rare that they agree on and actually work together to get us to do something,” Ludwig noticed. 

Feliciano laughed, beautifully shaking in his arms. “You’re right! We really do have to take their advice then,” Feliciano smiled in true happiness, one that rubbed off on Ludwig. 

“Perhaps this wedding planning could serve good for the both of them.” 

“Yes, it’ll get them to get along! They’ll be able to talk to each other and we won’t have to worry about them fighting so much!” 

“They could maybe even become friends.”

Feliciano gasped at a sudden idea, “or lovers!” 

And Ludwig hurled in laughter, in a rare show of red and falling breathless. “Don’t get too carried away there.” He needed a moment to relax and breathe again. "For me it's enough that they can at least agree on something.” 

“But wouldn’t it be beautiful if they could get together too,” Feliciano dreamed. 

“It’ll be too weird really.” 

“No! It won’t be! Nothing is weird about love when it’s made right!” 

“I doubt they’ll love each other…that way.” 

“Well, who knows,” Feliciano shrugged, leaning more into Ludwig’s chest, quite a blush and smile on his face that made Ludwig feel more fortunate of having him. “Maybe the old Beilschmidt-Valenti magic can work on them like it did on us.” 

Ludwig hummed, “it’s quite a funny thing to put to mind.” 

“They’ll still be really sweet together, I know it!” 

Ludwig let him dream that idea as he let his hand traverse his hair, still not finding sense or chances of it actually occurring. “Don’t try to do anything.” 

“I won’t.” That’s when Feliciano focused his attention on a singular date, perfect between all, in spring, with space, sure and he knew many would be able to come. “April 27?” 

Ludwig took his own gaze at the calendar, smiling and agreeing along with him. “April 27.” 

They had a wedding date.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The holidays and last few months had been insanely crazy, which barely gave me any time to write or edit. I hope a chapter of this story suffice for now.

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Marketplace. 

Germany and Italy have easily adapted to changes, financially and politically, as well as resulted with remarkable trade relations. 

In several products and sectors, it is important to both their economies and it aids to keep their marketplaces strong. I tend to find the products I normally use in Italy here in Germany without an issue and in Italy, Germany machinery is present in every household and praised. There are always several business partnerships growing and contact is well established to keep this exchange thriving. But they do not know each other as this would suggest. 

Sometimes the relationship between them has to be top priority, to learn, to understand, and that trade can become more plentiful and fruitful to both parties. 

The video that played was of Kiku’s latest fascination, mystic messenger. It went along to the music of One Direction’s ‘Night Changes’, the colors, transitions, movements and words conveying well a heartwarming message that had Feliciano emotional…and he wasn’t entirely sure what this was about, even after Kiku tried explaining. 

“I love it! I love the textures and the feel, and it’s just so well made, Kiku.” 

The man saw the true meaning in his eyes and smiled, taking back the phone and closing the account where he saved it. “It’s a silly edit I made one weekend, but I’m glad you like it. I hope it showed well enough my skill.” 

“Oh, Kiku! I would still choose you even if you didn’t have any of these things. I know you have a good eye for pictures.” Feliciano gazed about the studio to all the pictures hanged, perfectly placed, making rhythm of colors and movement that was lively yet professional and adequate. He had taken them through the extent of his career, with a variety of weddings, birthday parties, cosplays, even landscapes and buildings from his travels. 

“Thank you, Feliciano. It would be an honor to be the photographer for your wedding,” he showed it well with a smile and even a bow. 

“Wait, you’re taking him just like that?” Lovino, skeptical as ever. 

“Of course! Kiku is the first and only person to come to mind. There’s no one else better in Hamburg or perhaps even the world,” Feliciano exaggerated with such colors. 

Kiku blushed while Lovino huffed. He kept thinking and how it meant that Kiku wouldn’t give them a large fee, out of consideration since he was such a close friend. 

“It’s still necessary I make that test session.” 

“Of course! I’m looking forward to it! João and Pedro told me how much fun they had for theirs.” Feliciano already dreamed of what it could be for him and Ludwig. 

“I try to get what I need as well as something my customers can have fun with. It makes the doubtful ones surer of hiring me.” 

“How exactly do you test it?” Lovino wasn’t given a chance to get his question answered as it was in that very moment that Ludwig made his entrance into the studio…dragging alongside him that Gilbert booger. Lovino pretended an angry grimace…but his eyes would escape from the side to admire how his simple black shirt and jeans hugged and made his own muscles define, shining with the light that came with them. He didn’t notice he had been staring for long until his eyes were pulled to his, and so he broke it, pretending like he was just but a breeze Ludwig brought with him. Gilbert noticed it though, wondering, holding himself from looking down at him, as elegantly dressed and poised, surely just having come from his office. Luckily both have settled in whatever have transpired between them to notice the high greeting Feliciano took Ludwig in, with the usual strong embrace and kiss. 

“Are you ready to start this instant?” Kiku asked, preparing the cameras he was thinking of using. 

“Yes, please!” Feliciano jumped, the first to follow Kiku to the other room. 

The rest did not expect to find a dance studio, complete with a large mirrored wall, empty, clean to a shine and space enough for…whatever Kiku had in mind. 

“As everyone dances, moves and acts to their surroundings differently, different cameras react different ways to it. This test is to find which equipment would be the best, as to also show you how I work, to see pictures of yourselves doing different things so you can get an idea of what can come out and so I know how to work that day.” As he explained, he finished the needed settings, all standing ready. “I’ll be making you do different actions expected of a wedding celebration, from being in the church, the reception. I would say that you should pretend it to be the day, but I think that’s taking out excitement for when the actual celebration comes. Try to act your normal way or just have fun. I’ll put on some music and you have all this space to use.” He used his phone to begin a playlist of instrumental music, covers of different pop songs set to come and already Feliciano was jumping to it. That was the first picture Kiku took. 

“All right, we’ll start with sitting positions.” There was only but a single chair there, and of course, Gilbert and Lovino jumped on the chance to fight for who went first. Kiku captured as they took it both in their hands, fury in their faces over such a silly item that made them laugh. Ludwig and Feliciano settled with just using the floor, Kiku taking some adorable ones, even one of both leaning so sweetly against each other despite having no such comforts. Gilbert had ended up winning whatever contest to take position of the chair and so Kiku took some of him looking powerful, like a king. When Lovino’s turn arrived, he was surprised at the comparison he thought…looking like the queen to his king, with order, vengefulness, but beauty that would make anyone bow. 

“Now I need you to pretend like you’re getting in a car.” Kiku successfully caught as Feliciano went quickly to the chair as it was set free, the rest behind him surely ready to fight for the item. It was an incredible picture despite its simplicity. What made for it was their exceeded movements and large expressions. 

“Entrance! Give me an entrance!” And this was hilarious, as they all exaggerated different ways they could come in, none of them appropriate for a weeding, but it was fun. Feliciano slipped in like it was a musical number, Ludwig just entered with a shrug, Gilbert got glasses and began posing like he was in a modeling agency and then Lovino just stumped in with demand. Gilbert tried hard not to let his eyes glue on the stride of his legs and how his figure stood so straight and presenting. 

“Ludwig, Feliciano, I need you arm in arm.” Like a magnet they went to each other, their lock so well placed that it was surely meant. Kiku adored it, while Gilbert and Lovino rolled their eyes. 

“Gilbert! Lovino! You too!” Kiku grinned. 

“What?” 

“No way!” 

“We’re not the ones getting married!” 

“You really don’t need that!” 

“I need an idea for other couples.” 

“Isn’t with Ludwig and Feliciano enough?” 

“I need other builds.” 

They were left without any excuses. Gilbert and Lovino groaned, rolled their eyes again, but presented their arms, looking away as if to pretend they weren’t holding to each other as such. They locked, they felt, an incredible hardship to keep their blush, to keep themselves from smiling and admitting…it felt nice. 

“Got it.” 

They freed themselves quickly, turning away, far, each taking a distant corner from the other. 

“I need you to be as you were in church.” Expressions of holiness and serenity, gazing to heavens with angels and gold, perfect and beautiful. The other pictures that continued were those for only Ludwig and Feliciano, both obeying and finishing with countless of pictures that made Kiku more than sure enough. 

“This light, with this setting and filter will be perfect, I’m sure,” Kiku said as he went through the pictures with Ludwig and Feliciano, both in awe at their professional glow. 

“So, are we done?” Lovino asked, ready as Gilbert to leave. 

“Actually no, I do need to film something.” 

Lovino groaned and Gilbert just crossed his hands, preparing himself for yet another round. 

“All I’ll ask is for one though. A dance.” 

“That’s it?” 

“Well, get to it, bro,” Gilbert waved. 

“Actually,” Feliciano interrupted, “can Gilbert and Lovino do it for us?” 

They turned pale, as if they had noticed several ghost in their vicinity. 

“Why?” 

“I’m really tired,” Feliciano feigned, throwing in a limp and falling dramatically into Ludwig’s arms. “I simply can’t any longer.” 

It was obvious to all his trick, but Kiku decided to entertain the idea. “I don’t mind. Anyone dancing will be enough.” He went ahead and started preparing the video settings, as if Gilbert and Lovino would be positioned the moment he’d raise the camera. They were instead denying, shaking their heads and trying to beg in their simple movements for Feliciano to stop this. He only smiled and cuddled more on Ludwig’s arms, getting himself comfortable as if he was to watch some show. Lovino felt like pummeling him, and Gilbert for once decided that Feliciano was really not as cute as he had thought. 

“No, no, no, no, no…” they kept murmuring, but Kiku had placed a ballad to start. They thought of running, escaping, but the doors were closed, the others kept a vigilant watch and Kiku was prepared with his camera. If they just left, it would paint them as cowards they refused to be. 

They groaned together rather harmoniously, turning without daring to look, moving towards each other like dealing with a bomb, both too careful as to where to place their hands, afraid it would poison. Kiku coughed as a sign to hurry and so with that force Gilbert placed one hand gently on Lovino’s hips, Lovino with one on his shoulder, the free hand falling perfectly together like it was meant to be clicked as such. For a while they just stood there, not sure how their feet should start, how to work between their fires. 

“…go on…” Kiku pushed a little more. 

“I doubt you even now how to dance,” Lovino challenged under his breath and Gilbert’s hold became tighter, heating, one that had Lovino shivering…in delight. 

“I was raised in the Beilschmidt household. You honestly believe I wasn’t forced into learning some kind of fancy ass dance to impress people in important parties? You’re mistaken!” And to Lovino’s deep surprise, he started their movement, of grace, practice and knowledge that he could move along with well, like every next step was seen clear for them to step on. They spun, they moved like magic was shining in every bit of their movements. Feliciano swore they were flying as they moved across the room, taking every space, every corner for their elegance. 

Lovino was…taken, left wide eyed and letting himself engulf in this newly painted sky Gilbert created with their balancing steps. His smile now was enchanting, his tall figure reminding Lovino of princes and heroes that he admired in old stories. Gilbert found himself admiring Lovino’s figure, what he felt in his hand, how it moved perfectly to whatever command he asked with the music, as royally as he wanted himself to be, trying to get chances to keep him closer to himself. They kept an ever-present connection with their eyes, both admitting the colors to be beautiful, more lovely than any other, wanting to always be lost in them, forever in this sudden dance. 

“Wow…it’s coming along beautifully,” Kiku commented, silent for only Ludwig and Feliciano to hear, who smiled, happily agreeing. 

The three could have left them in that scene, could have continued to play music to just watch them, but it was late and so it had stopped, the dream falling like glass until the two figures stopped along with this breaking of a world they created around them. 

“I also want to mention that I was acclaimed as the best student in my class,” Gilbert finished with a smirk and Lovino was still too wondered to really speak, to even react or break apart from the hold Gilbert still kept him in. 

What got him to push, was the sudden claps and excited jumps from Feliciano. “That was beautiful!” 

“I have to agree,” Ludwig smiled. 

“This has to be one of the loveliest things I have ever recorded,” Kiku said with utter calm as he went through it. 

“Well…” Lovino was hesitant to leave, slightly dazed, nervous, unsure, but he just had to move away, practically running to join his brother’s side, keeping his entire figure away from the albino. “I’m glad you taped it, because I am definitely not doing that again!” There was hurt in both of them, Gilbert for once faltering from his prideful position. 

“I’ll upload it to my computer and send everything to Feliciano during the night.” Feliciano nodded, the three going into conversation, Gilbert and Lovino refusing to participate, oddly silent and shaken. 

Night had fallen, Ludwig and Feliciano called to leave, deciding for the night to have dinner at their sibling’s place. Ludwig headed with Gilbert, Feliciano with Lovino, the lovers of course saying goodbye with their embrace and kiss, while Gilbert and Lovino simply turned, only but a deepening gaze to spare before they left for the night. 

Ludwig and Feliciano spoke on in their respective cars about god knows what, it was ignored in their sibling’s ears, eyes and minds far, locked still in what was a dance they secretly wanted to decorate again. 

“Feliciano, you don’t have to ask. It was decided the moment you announced it,” Augusto assured his grandson. 

“It’s still nice to be sure. I’m so happy! Ludwig and I know that you will only provide the best.” Feliciano grabbed his grandfather’s hand over the counter, the other happily taking their warmth and youth. 

“We do need to work on what kind of menu you want.” 

“Oh yes! I already have some ideas! Like, courgetti carbonara, Sicilian onion salad, oven baked chicken with tomato sauce, almond biscotti, tiramisu with amaretto-” and he went on and on, Augusto taking it all in list, with his own suggestions that would surely make this a banquet of emperors. It was the kind of thing that Lovino would have happily joined to, instead he remained silent, gazing away into the night, lost, words and surroundings disappearing him. 

“-I don’t know. Lovino, do you think we should add a caprese salad?” Augusto asked, noticing, Lovino still in his own thoughts to have heard his grandfather. “Lovino…Lovino…” nothing, it only meant that he would have to go harder. He raised the notebook he was writing on high, until it landed harshly on the counter, a shooting sound that shook and startled Lovino out of his dream. 

“What the hell!” He shouted. 

“Glad you can join us. Now, what has gotten into you? You haven’t spoken a word since you arrived and you are clearly not listening to anything Feliciano and I are talking about,” Augusto smirked and leaned close. 

Feliciano had to cover his large smile with his mouth, but his body still showed it, enough for Augusto to suspect. 

“What happened?” He leaned even closer. 

“Nothing. Nothing happened.” 

“Oh, something definitely happened.” Feliciano dared nod, but still refused to open his mouth. 

“So…tell me, what has gotten you all worked up,” Augusto expected to hear it, ready and the teasing now shown in his eyes. 

“I don’t have to tell you anything, nonno.” 

“But I’m so curious!” 

Feliciano now had to keep one hand gripping the counter, the other tighter on his mouth, the situation becoming more difficult to keep quiet. 

“It’s not important. It’s stupid, I’ll forget about it in the morning and Gilbert and I will continue to hate each other,” Lovino formulated. 

“Gilbert…? What happened with Gilbert?” Augusto hadn’t expected his mentioning. 

Lovino realized his mistake and by now Feliciano was wheezing. 

“Please, please, please, please, please, let me tell him!” Feliciano begged. 

“No! Get over it! It wasn’t a big deal!” Lovino stood insisting, ready to defend his denial. 

“If it’s getting you like this, it is definitely a big deal,” Augusto knew. 

“You are both exaggerating…we were talking about music for the wedding, right?” He tried to turn the conversation, but it only made the other two laugh. 

“Feliciano, just tell me.” 

His younger brother had spoken too quick for Lovino to stop on time. “You should have seen it, nonno. Gilbert and Lovino, dancing together like it was a fairy tale ball. It was so romantic and beautiful. I just have to send you the video!” Feliciano dazed like it had happened to him. 

“Dance…with Gilbert?” It was incredibly unbelievable. 

“He forced me into it,” he excused. 

“It was for the good of wedding planning!” Feliciano defended. 

“Is that why you’re like this?” 

“No! I was just…disgusted by it all.” 

Augusto and Feliciano smirked at each other with a silent understanding. 

“It’s just that! Disgust!” He tried to interrupt whatever they were thinking. 

“It didn’t look like it.” 

“It didn’t even look like you were in the studio!” 

“It’s absolutely nothing! Let it die! Let’s just…fucking do whatever it is were doing right now.” He infuriated in the expected, taking the list Augusto had forcibly, reading it over and understanding finally what it was they were doing. “Add some damn fish!” And he wrote on, angry, Augusto and Feliciano thinking he would break the page in the harsh pace he wrote on. 

They shrugged, sharing a teasing smirk here and there, making sure Lovino didn’t see as they finished. 

Whatever was to happen will charge its own course and show Lovino clear what he’s slowly starting to feel. 

“We are the same build. I’m sure it would look divine.” 

“Opa, that suit was last worn during the sixties.” 

“It’s in perfect condition still!” 

“It’s too old fashioned. I want something new.” He pushed yet another suit jacket away, not agreeing with the grey color. 

“But you haven’t liked any of these!” They had already gone through one side of the suits this tailor offered. 

“I don’t think giving me your own will solve the problem.” He headed to the other side, hoping he would be luckier. Both easily passed by Gilbert, sitting on a couch right in the shop’s very center, distant, bored and…still…which for Gilbert was exceptionally odd. 

“Hmm…I believe a classic black would be perfect.” Ludwig took one that had just the perfect color, unsure still with the cut though. 

“It’s overused,” Aldrich commented. 

“I like it,” Ludwig punctuated with a glare, one Aldrich knew there was nothing he could do about. He still huffed and crossed his arms in disagreement. 

“Gilbert, what do you think?” That’s when their eyes landed on him again, far off, not just because of actual distance, but they knew his eyes weren’t truly on the rack of belts, that his mind was not on any of the surrounding fabrics. Did he even know where he was? 

“Gilbert?” Ludwig tried calling again, but Gilbert still remained in whatever world he caught himself in. 

Ludwig sighed and decided to take sitting next to him. “Gilbert…-” 

“Agh! What! I’m listening! You don’t have to shout!” 

“I’m not…shouting.” 

“…Oh.” He went back to kneeling his figure on the hold of his hand under his chin. Ludwig hoped he was thinking about how weirdly he was reacting, but after the silence continued, he knew he had to address it again. 

“Are you…all right?” He threaded carefully. 

“I’m fine,” Gilbert shrugged, with such misery that only made it more obvious that something was wrong. 

“You know we can…talk. I’m here for you and will be willing to listen.” 

“But I’m all right.” 

“No…you’re not.” 

“Something is very obviously troubling you,” Aldrich saw. 

“Well, you guys are mistaken. I’m completely fine. There’s nothing, just go back to…choosing your stupid suit, I don’t care.” 

Both grandfather and grandson sighed, remaining still in their near to him, gazing and waiting for the moment that Gilbert might succumb. It didn’t take long, Gilbert wasn’t really that good at keeping things locked for long when it came to his close family. 

“It was just a dance! A damn dance!” He suddenly stood, beginning a pace in the spot. 

“What dance?” 

“Are you talking about the one you had with Lovino?” 

“What?” Aldrich was perplexed that such a thing could happen. 

“It was just for a video test, Opa. It just came out great… really great.” Ludwig admitted. 

“It was great!” Gilbert shouted, still finding it hard to believe his own words. “Opa, you forced me on those waltz practices, and I learned to hate it. Nobody was worthy of matching with me, nobody made me really enjoy it or make me proud that I knew something so useless. But with Lovino…” and he was lost in a dream again, lost and gone, and Ludwig had to snap to get him back to the conversation. “I felt all that…sappy shit you used to say when you talked about how you did it with Oma.” Aldrich widened his eyes in impression, knowing well the implications. “I mean, I don’t know if he ever truly learned or he just knows because he’s…Italian or something, but god, he knew where to place his feet, how to move his body with me, he knew what I planned to do or what to do next without saying a word…and then there was this…look in his eyes and god had I never seen more beautiful hazel eyes and his face…his face…it was gorgeous!” He shouted without a worry into the room, leaving the other blondes perplexed and startled in their place. 

“This is…are you…are you sure this is Lovino were still talking about?” Aldrich questioned, all his words not something he could expect one day to be real. Ludwig couldn’t even find words, impressed greatly. 

“Exactly! I am still talking about Lovino! Lovino! I had a beautiful moment that can only come out from crappy romance novels…and with Lovino!” His pace became harsher, his tone angry, insulted at such a chance. 

“Well…this is quite wonderful,” the old German admitted, “you are getting along and finally did something great together.” 

“No! It’s not!” 

“I don’t really see what could be wrong, Gilbert. You had a nice dance with Lovino and you really enjoyed it.” 

“He’s my enemy!” He called out as if it was a devotion to kill. 

“You are not an old mercenary, Gilbert. You are both just young men discovering new feelings,” Aldrich scolded, trying to explain. 

“I don’t want these new feelings! I just want to hate him!” Both the others groaned. 

“Then you’ll just continue to be really immature about it.” 

“If it’s any consolation, perhaps this will be the only time something like that will happen. I pretty much doubt Lovino wants a dance again and will continue to hate you as much as you wish.” There was hurt in Gilbert’s expression this time, but Ludwig just said what he surely wanted to hear with his last remarks. “Everything will soon go back to normal, but as I have been asking from you the last few days, try to get along at least for the wedding planning.” Ludwig stood, thinking he was finished. “So, now, are you going to help me with choosing a suit? Or are you going to keep wallowing?” Ludwig hoped he could determine him enough. 

Gilbert at least smiled, took a sigh, settled his shoulder, looking high and trying to keep whatever shine of dreams and Lovino out of his head. “All right. Now let me just say…if you’re going to choose black, then Lud, we have to try and find the deepest black we can get. It’ll make you look like a sexy beast, I’m sure. Feliciano would be ripping it off your body by the end of the night,” he declared, now setting to find such a color in the racks.


	6. Chapter 6

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Educational Exchanges. 

I studied in Italy, while my brother did a semester in Germany. We can assure you that in these institutions there is a promotion to study in each other’s countries. There are constantly discussions forums, research on common historical facts, festivals, new ones each week. I was asked many times to guide the German students around Italy, while my brother happily joined whatever excursion offered to Italians to understand more of Germany. 

We offer each other a special kind of comfort, with warm welcomes that could even remind of home. I guess this is why we always go back to being Germany’s number one holiday destination from time to time. 

I’m aghast by the amount of Italians that actually enjoy going to Germany, romanticizing it that perfect holiday destination. 

Sometimes we make it so easy for them and then they make it easy for us, as it is established in my last few blog entries. We give a perfect exchange that I believe it to be fair and just. The offerings are for one to help themselves, and I myself might soon fall into that very welcome. 

“You wanted white, didn’t you?” Lovino heavily questioned. 

“I did, but…I’m afraid that it will put me too much in the ‘bride’ position,” Feliciano wondered, still eyeing the white suits with question. 

“To tell you the truth, white would better suit you than black.” As Feliciano changed between a black and white suit on the mirror before him, he realized that his brother’s words were right. 

“…I don’t want to go with this typical cut though.” Most white suits held it and he didn’t want to be wearing what any other could on such a day. He wanted to be an image that Ludwig could well keep in his head for the rest of their lives. 

“We just have to keep looking. I’m sure they’ll have something,” Lovino smiled and Feliciano felt confidence in it, putting the two suits he held back and getting deeper into the store hoping to find that exactly. 

Lovino, originally was going to use this as a chance to hijack and get Feliciano to choose the ugliest thing possible…but today, he didn’t feel that wish of ruin, instead with happier moods that wanted to help. Compassion and love for his younger brother shined today, over hatreds against matches and Beilschmidts. Indeed it was to be a memorable day for his brother…he didn’t deserve to be wearing something so ridiculous, when he had the composure, shine and beauty to wear the best any seamstress or tailor had. He would be true, he would help him find that suit that would get Ludwig surely drooling that day. Luckily, they had this store alone for them. The tailor was Italian and a good friend of their father, his shop tucked away from the usual toll of city center life. It was such a sweet place with wonders to see, calm, surely with no expectance of another and so Feliciano and Lovino could well spend their day there. 

Lovino heard the ring of entrance, rolling his eyes expecting yet another couple ready to annoyingly fill the air with their own questions and presence. By the sound of the footsteps, it was only one person, and by the nearing this person took, right beside Lovino, it was someone familiar. 

“Ludwig is going in black,” the voice announced, Lovino startled to find Gilbert in his vicinity, smiling with his deep pride as always. For once, Lovino didn’t attack it instantly, only but a small glare before he turned back to the store…wondering where his brother went now. 

“Why should I care?” 

Gilbert shrugged, “maybe you want to help your brother match. Italians worried about fashion and all.” 

“Feliciano can decide whatever the hell he wants. I’ll just make sure he looks good.” 

“Well, I can assure you my Ludwig will have him dropping his mouth,” he decreed sure. 

“Hmph,” Lovino challenged with a smirk, daring, attractive, charming, for a moment Gilbert was swayed. “We’ll see about that.” 

They lay in mellow silence, for once not at all burning and deadly. 

“What are you doing here anyways?” Lovino could utter. 

“To be honest, I was hoping we could do some more tricks.” 

“Not with Feliciano’s wedding suit. He actually deserves to look amazing that day.” This beloved sweetness Gilbert found rather endearing. He grinned at it and for once Lovino didn’t mind it. 

“Then I’m here to offer my help!” 

“You?” There was large insult, Lovino staring him down, judging the very baggy purple hoodie, the red shirt underneath and the tight black jeans, all a disaster in his vision. And he wanted to offer his help looking like that? “Feliciano and I can do well by ourselves,” he was sure. 

“Hear me out! I just went yesterday with Ludwig to get his own suit along with everything else he’ll wear that day. I know how he’ll look.” 

“Come on, actually leave that a surprise for the wedding.” 

“I won’t say anything, I’m just suggesting to help, so Feliciano can match amazingly well with Ludwig.” He had a point that Lovino could understand, but he was still clearly hesitant, needing more words than that. “I know how hard this can get, even my brother needed like three other opinions before he decided on the one he got. I care a lot for Feliciano and I intend to help him look his best as well. Please, just let me join you.” 

It was the plead that had Lovino smiling at him, accepting and decided. “Well, come on then. The more we do something about it, the earlier we can leave.” 

Although indeed surprising, Feliciano happily welcomed Gilbert’s encouragement and so the three settled in diving to the necessary depths of the tailor shop to find the perfect treasured wear. Although it took nearly an hour, they managed a pile of contenders, Gilbert and Lovino going as far as organizing them by numbers. They had Feliciano try every single one of them, at one point hilariously sitting down with notes they made on their phones, shouting and clapping as if this was some high fashion runaway. It eased well Feliciano, who laughed loud and began to enjoy from this instead of the stress it had started as. He turned, he winked, threw kisses and made himself believe a fashion icon and overall, they enjoyed their time. 

And then Feliciano came out in…it. The moment wasn’t a joke, what Lovino and Gilbert held was true impression, and Feliciano…he felt comfortable in it, great, like it was meant to be his, spinning and dancing himself with it for the longest while. 

Yes…he could imagine being held in Ludwig’s arms like this, being his star, his shine. Gilbert and Lovino understood that feeling of being lost in dream and so they let Feliciano in that starry trip. 

They still had a couple of other suits to go through, but they knew well which one was decided, Feliciano holding it dear in his arms when the moment came to choose. There were still some things he wanted to fix from it, so they scheduled another appointment with the tailor to work on it, but they pretty much had something important checked out from their list. 

As celebration, they headed out for a drink, the three spending wonderful company, in chats and laughter that Feliciano did not expect he would share with Gilbert and Lovino together. In their table, there never came a moment where Feliciano had to worry about firing fights that could end in punches. No, it was all an ease, if it ever reached that point, it was playful, only earning mocking hits from Lovino against Gilbert’s shoulder. 

This was another touch to make the day perfect, wonderful. Oh, how he hoped it could grow. 

In that moment Feliciano saw so much potential. 

It was a day much like any other, one the soon to wed couple could relax in, for once not planning anything but just spending a lazy day on their apartment. Feliciano sketched anatomy practice, and Ludwig was checking some things they could do in the Dominican Republic for once they moved there. They lay together in peace, silent, wishing nothing else for the moment. 

“You have to see these beaches in Punta Cana,” Ludwig wanted to show, passing the phone so Feliciano could see such clear blues. 

It was in that exact moment that he received a call, the name showing his boss, which he knew he had to quickly answer to. He apologized to Feliciano and went to the kitchen to properly speak. The usual greetings were exchanged, but in a matter of seconds, it soured, showed in Ludwig’s expression and his insulted, “what?” 

They fought, quick and agitated, many times Ludwig slapping his hand against the counter, firing and holding himself from wording a strong insult. In the hurry the German was spoken in, Feliciano could barely understand it, but from the bits he got, it was bad, bad as in whatever plans they had were about to deeply change bad. When Ludwig hanged up, without a proper goodbye to his superior, he gripped the phone tightly, Feliciano wondering if he was to hurl it against the wall. He let it go so it wouldn’t happen, breathing and turning to sit once again in the couch beside Feliciano, hoping it could do well to quickly calm. 

“What…happened?” Yet Feliciano deeply wondered, sitting up and taking Ludwig’s hand in comfort, ready to hear. 

He sighed, “the company has gone bankrupt.” 

“What?” Feliciano couldn’t understand it. It was doing so fine! Reaching points throughout Europe, Africa and Asia. This deal Ludwig participated in would bring it to the Caribbean, helping the islands prosper with their transportation. “But you were all doing so well! How could this have happened?” 

“My boss didn’t hire the best people to deal with the sales department. Apparently, they were hiding that we weren’t getting any money to start new projects. They have to cut down on a lot to be able to save something of the company. Starting in the Caribbean is now out of the question.” Ludwig groaned and dropped more on the sofa, the news tiring and bringing a weigh to keep him laid. At least he was cuddled still with his beloved. 

“But-but-but…we have already done so much to settle in Santo Domingo!” Feliciano couldn’t sit well on the sofa in turn. “We-we-we’ll, have to cancel everything! And-and settle here!” 

“There’s nothing for me to turn to here in Germany,” Ludwig anguished. 

“What do you mean? They can’t just take you out from your position here!” 

“Feliciano, I was completely settled to go to the Dominican Republic and deal with everything there. They already gave and established my part here to another person.” 

“And they can’t take you back!” Feliciano was indignant for him. 

“Well…they suggested one thing.” Feliciano lay attentive and willing to listen. “They told me, if I’m willing to start a whole new part of the company for me to take control of, they’ll give me all the help I need.” Feliciano thought about it, but was still deeply questioned, wondering how it could affect them. Ludwig could see it well, “but unlike what was planned…I’ll start from zero and probably not get any kind of pay for months while I settle it.” He was already stressing at all the hard work he would have to do, something that Feliciano heavily disliked. 

“I don’t think you should exhaust yourself like that and then struggle so much at our home,” he sighed, turning away, already unsettling for all the damages it would surely bring. 

“It’s either that or doing the same here.” Ludwig was letting it well settle on Feliciano’s decision. He mattered more and he was willing to go wherever he claimed his words on. 

“What about my volunteering?” He reminded. It was well settled, still standing and the other nurses that were to expect him were constantly sending him messages about his arrival. 

“What do you want to do?” 

“I do…want to keep it,” he was honest, yet showing it shy, knowing it just made things more complicated. “But Ludwig…it’s not paid…” 

“What if you gave them a different offer?” 

Feliciano sighed, “this is a low resource hospital.” 

“Feliciano, we can’t just go there without having some money to fall on.” 

They were lost, silenced, caught in a maze, but Feliciano was determined to go through. “I’ll…” he really shouldn’t be demanding anything from such a hospital, but… “see what I can do…I’ll talk to some of the other nurses and see what I can find. If I can’t get anything then…I don’t think we can go anywhere.” It will be breaking and disappointing, but Ludwig agreed to give him that time. 

“It’s also best we don’t tell anyone in the meantime.” 

“Why?” Feliciano thought they could use their families’ help. 

“They’re worried as it is with both of us leaving. Your family doesn’t agree with that and they’re depending on me to take care and even sustain you. There’s also the wedding and…” the stress was strong in Ludwig’s tone. 

Feliciano tried to ease it by taking a gentle hold of his hands. “We’ll figure something out.” 

Ludwig smiled and they went into their embrace, trying to get back to the plan of leisure for the day. 

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Representation and Honesty. 

In recent years, with this heavy structure of economy and diplomacy, there hasn’t been much positive representation of Italy’s state in the media abroad. 

Germany, like Italy, has also gone through collapses, corruptions and questionable partnerships that end up costing millions of euros. But, the Germans managed to isolate all these situations, managing to keep an image of honesty and rigor, and so they are still seen as our current heroic European leader. 

I really cannot defend Italy, as most of the time, the things they mention are tragically true. Yet sometimes Italians do try, from those in the homeland to those even in Germany or other countries. We form protests, we stand with our culture at the threat of trying to make us more like Germany. We speak out and try to defend how we can, but no matter how we do it, word, especially by the Germans, would be written against us saying that whatever is useless and will never be as helpful as we think. 

I detest how sometimes these articles just go on and on with our faults and stir away from the main issue they were speaking on. 

Not all Germans have this mindset, luckily, and you know what, there are Italians who prove to be just what the image abroad wants us to be. But in my situation, it is not the case. 

I’ll admit, the Valenti and the Beilschmidts share a wonderful friendship and love that stand against these images, and I admit that the Beilschmidts will never ever do such a thing as to lie and tarnish us. And despite my personal opinions on the Beilschmidts, we would never betray or misuse of their trust. 

It’s being well put in the line with my brother’s marriage to Ludwig, who both, more than anyone, would have to prove and be these very qualities that describe the family’s relationship. No uncertainties, no doubts and no lies. 

We’re putting out a lot, but a lot of trust on them to know that they will take care of each other well. 

“I actually really like the theme you chose,” Lovino admitted as he looked through the file on Feliciano’s tablet, admiring the golds, the pristine white fabrics and the brazen ornaments that gave it power and elegance. Feliciano didn’t answer, his glance on a large spiraled sponge cake, coated with red sprinkles, pink and white frosting, and of course, wonderful strawberries. He was drooling and trying to lean more, Lovino knowing he was fighting an inner battle to not eat it all in one gulp. But he was not doing this, he was just staring at it…quite blindly. 

“Hey! Did you listen to me?” He had to shout, for Feliciano to shake and finally put his head on something else. 

“Oh…so you really think it’s fine?” He smiled true like nothing happened. 

“Are you all right?” 

“Ye-yes, I-I’m fine, perfectly fine!” 

And Lovino knew something really wasn’t. “Mhm…” clear unbelief. 

“Yes, yes…everything is fine. Please don’t’ worry and let us actually…decide on a cake.” And now he could notice the cake he was spacing out into earlier. “Oh, this one looks great!” 

“I don’t think it will match with the theme though.” 

“Yeah, but it still looks cute.” 

“Let’s focus on getting something that doesn’t look like were taking it to a kid’s slumber party.” Lovino stood and motioned Feliciano to a part of the bakery shop filled with more pristine cakes, shinning in bronze and gold, artistic flowers and seeming encrusted with jewelry when it was really frosting. They were all so gorgeous, Feliciano enamoring with every single one, making the decision harder. 

“Oh, I can’t do this!” He looked strained as if he took a hardened headache. 

“It’s just a cake. You just need three colors and if anything we can ask the baker to make us something new.” 

“Okay, okay, but first we need some sort of idea.” 

“Tall! Really tall! As in, touching the ceiling tall!” In came crashing Gilbert, wrapping an arm around each’s shoulder in greeting. 

“Gilbert! Oh great, thanks for coming! We need all the help!” Feliciano lunged himself forward and took him in a tight and suffocating embrace, Gilbert tripping and losing his breath. For some reason, it drove Lovino nuts more so than usual, pulling Feliciano out rather harshly. 

“Hey! Don’t swarm him like that! Feli, remember that you’re getting married.” Lovino was clearly annoyed. 

“What…what was wrong? And I know I’m getting married, why do you think we’re here?” 

“Don’t worry about it, Feli, he just got a little jealous is all.” 

Feliciano chuckled while Lovino raged. “I did not!” 

“He was Mad! Couldn’t stand us just hugging!” Gilbert dramatized. 

“Oh, Lovino, don’t worry! I just needed comfort.” 

“I wasn’t! I was just…I was just…” he truly did not understand. 

“Don’t you worry, my gorgeous little…” and Gilbert plucked a strawberry from one of the cakes, stuffing it in Lovino’s mouth, a smirk and a near with a shadow that Lovino hoped was enough to cover the flush he grew. “Erdbeere. I’m all yours.” He was near to eating a piece from the fruit Lovino still held in his mouth, but he instead spit it out, hitting Gilbert straight in the eye. 

“Oh hell no!” 

Feliciano laughed and Gilbert tried to do so between the pain, trying to rid of whatever juice got in. 

“I hope you gentlemen have made your decision and are intending to buy this cake,” came the figure towards them, scolding and meaning business as she pointed to the near rose cake Gilbert just took the fruit from. It was too pink for the party. 

“Kandake!” Feliciano distracted, jumping and embracing, breaking her from this business and professionalism when she was a dear friend, one meant to even go to the wedding. 

“Feliciano…we are meant to discuss this seriously,” yet she smiled and was near to jumping in excitement herself. 

“Come on! We can have some fun and I could use some more help. Do you have something you’re sure me and Ludwig will like?” He took her hands like a plead. 

“I narrowed it down to three choices to make it easier,” she winked, “but I know one of them will be the true one.” 

“Then let’s go see them!” 

“The sketches are in my office,” she led for him to come. “You two can stay here and see if there’s anything else you need,” she smiled as she headed behind Feliciano, both the men left perplexed and confused as to what to do. 

“I’ll see if they have some other thing here.” Lovino went on to inspect, landing and leaning to an underwater sea themed one, beautiful, but surely not all to go with Feliciano’s wedding. 

“What else is there to get? We just need one cake.” Gilbert found comfort in nearing to Lovino, leaning next to him and Lovino smiled, not glaring or tensing at his vicinity. 

“We might need other sweets. Maybe Feliciano wants cupcakes, cookies and macaroons too.” 

“Isn’t your family already gonna cook?” 

“Yeah, so?” 

“Are you going to spend the entire ceremony stuffing us?” 

“Yeah, that’s the typical Italian wedding for you.” 

Gilbert chuckled, “I thought you were doing it because you wanted Feliciano to use more money on the wedding.” 

“No, I just know Feliciano would want it. He’s into that sort of thing.” 

“No sabotaging.” 

“I don’t want to ruin something that I’ll end up eating, anyways.” He thought that much ahead. 

“Good call, but I mean, we could just do something to one of them and really ruin it for someone else.” 

“Not Feliciano.” 

“Nor Ludwig… How about my cousin Berwald?” 

Lovino laughed, already imagining a great turning of expression on that man’s rather constant sterile face. “We’re definitely doing that!” 

“We have to plan it out well though.” 

“We’ll figure something out,” Lovino shrugged, holding still to a smile that Gilbert couldn’t help but keep his gaze on. But before Lovino could notice it, he had to omit more words as to distract his stare…as well as keep that grin. 

“Just Berwald?” 

“Yeah, we don’t need to make a bigger deal out of it. Despite everything I really think…Feliciano should enjoy that day.” 

“I’ve been thinking the same about Ludwig…” 

“Yeah…” 

“What was the point of even trying to ruin it?” 

“I guess to…make them grow apart so we wouldn’t have to…deal more with each other.” Any other time and they would have been proud to admit that, but now it was just beginning to look useless when something was opening up between them…and when they knew that their brothers were so happy with each other, seeing it much strongly as they awaited the day. 

“We should get a cake for ourselves,” Gilbert recommended to keep from harsh thoughts. 

Lovino laughed so lovingly again, “for what?” 

“For no other reason than to just buy and eat a damn cake! Come on, we can come over to my place and stuff each other.” 

Lovino raised an eyebrow, a new look in his eyes that made fires, “just of cake?” 

Gilbert stunned, the fire heating him and leaving his tongue burned away from answers. But he couldn’t scorch, he grinned himself, coming nearer, helping better the flame. “Do you have any other suggestions?” Gilbert was near enough to spot the difference patches of gold and olive in Lovino’s eyes, tempted to lay his head against his curls. 

“I don’t know…what can you offer?” And Lovino played, a lithe finger spreading only in the fabric of Gilbert’s sweater. It wasn’t even truly touching him and yet Gilbert felt in it a calling that moved his body closer, Lovino accepting that touch of their legs, the temptation in his eyes hinting at an intertwine. 

“Um…plates, drinks, TV,” he shrugged, “my couch…my bed.” 

“Your…bed?”

That smile had Gilbert at an edge he was happy to fall over. “Ye-yeah, my bed, I-I mean we could e-eat cake there, and uh…watch some TV, uh…I don’t know.” He was such a fool. 

“I can think of a couple of other things.” 

“Oh, do tell.” Eagerness even shone on his teeth, teeth Lovino wanted against him and he was close to simply pulling it forward, but he kept only the simple caress of his finger. 

“Dimmed lighting.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Dancing and music…” whispered in such a melody. 

“…ja.” 

“Close to you…” 

“Uhu…” Gilbert was nearing his arms around him, ready to make those words instant. 

“You and me-” 

“I got the cake!” Feliciano came like a storm into the room, washing away everything, his lightning being the picture he held high in his hand. It made Gilbert and Lovino notice, stuck under a spotlight that they did well to run away from, coming close to distract, looking at this cake that should be worth the washing away of this sudden passion. 

It was rather simple, in white and cream with roses and glitters of gold. Gilbert and Lovino were honestly in awe. 

“Isn’t it wonderful?” Feliciano excited. 

“It’s perfect.” 

“And not excessive.” 

“Yes! I just have to show it to Ludwig already! Come on, come on, we have to go now!” 

“Don’t you have to place the order?” 

“Already did!” Feliciano was off the door before he could notice the chuckle the elder brothers exchanged, stars in both their eyes and smiles that wished could say more.


	7. Chapter 7

It was almost midnight and yet Lovino remained awake, sitting by his balcony, reading a novel, indulging himself in some wine, smiling and being at peace…even when a certain loudmouth and insane albino was kept well in his mind. 

He read how the charmer of the tale romanced his beloved with a ridiculous song he whaled for the whole street to hear, embarrassing himself but making the lover laugh in just the high volume that made them present in their setting. 

Lovino chuckled, being reminded himself of the song Gilbert shouted high in the car on their way back. Feliciano joined along, a sudden band ready to play in the concert hall they passed by that moment. It wasn’t until the last song that Lovino dared join, with a thunder of wonderful voice that momentarily made Gilbert and Feliciano fall in awed silence. They returned to finish, making their band complete, laughing and clapping when they had arrived to the restaurant, Augusto heading out with a guitar and Aldrich with a microphone, thinking they still had time to be a part of it. 

Lovino smiled, deciding a halt to his reading, enjoying in the sweet memory and how handsome Gilbert looked, how much he wanted to continue a song and dance about in the restaurant as they had done before. 

It was interrupted by a call, his brother, having him questioning, with it being so late. 

“Pronto,” he answered wanting to get quick into it. 

“Be…Lovi…are you doing anything tomorrow?” 

“Just the office in the morning. What’s going on?” He suspected. 

“Is it all right if you can go to my flower arrangements appointment tomorrow? It’s in the evening so I’m sure you can go. Me and Ludwig have to go…somewhere.” Feliciano gazed over to his fiancé, speaking about in the phone with one of his superiors, pacing and making some accords. Before him on the counter were still lots of papers he needed to read over, sign, get copied, send and some needed translation into Spanish. 

“You two have your own apartments. If you want to do it, just do it. No need to leave to some godforsaken place. You’ll have enough of that in your honeymoon.” 

“It’s not for that!” Feliciano was insulted Lovino would insinuate it. “It’s just something to do with his job and my volunteering. Trust me, I wouldn’t push the appointment aside just to…” 

“Fuck?” 

“Yes. Besides, right now Ludwig is scheduling intercourse for the afternoon after he comes back from work,” Feliciano reported proudly while Lovino wanted to hurl. 

“Too much information and who the hell plans these things? You just do it and that’s it.” 

“We’ve been really busy. Oh, and, is it okay if Gilbert goes with you?” 

The name brought pink and airs that smelled like the sweetest perfume to Lovino. 

“Why-why…why would he have to come?” He really tried to sound annoyed, but Feliciano could tell that there wasn’t the usual harsh cut. 

“Ludwig suggested, thought it could help.” 

Lovino rolled his eyes and faked an annoyed sigh, “fine, I’ll go. Send me whatever I’ll need and I’ll get you some damn flowers. Don’t complain if they are not the exact ones you want.” 

“I know you’ll make a good decision, Lovi. Now, ciao, ti voglio bene!” 

The call was gone and Lovino was left with excitement. 

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Art and Inspiration.   
I’m taking a part. 

I believe that it’s through art that we show the faces of our country. It speaks more so than any political statement. The European union actually makes it easy to create this movement with different kinds of artists, encouraging connection and understanding. Cities like Berlin are a traditional destination for fashion and architecture from Italy, as well as a point of reference for promotions and managing the most modern museums. Germany is constantly being inspired by Italy. In food, lifestyle, and of course art. Most galleries are filled with proud Italian artists that Germans are awed to see. It presents communication and improves the country’s image more so. 

It is definitely not recent, as this inspiration traces back to the renaissance, when you had Germans coming down to the peninsula hoping to see and admire these paintings that were so talked about. Printing is invented through this, as Germans were trying to find ways to showcase what they saw in Italy to their own kingdoms. They followed their example in their art techniques, not as memorable, but enough to be proud of and make Italians themselves wonder. 

In music, Germans took their most sublime pieces and gave it Italian names, using our created instruments to make memorable melodies to join our own composers. 

Their writers wrote on Italy’s beauty, through constant travel tales or stories of their imagine to explain their experiences. Many of these phrases we quote, and it fill us with pride, and we are happy to read them. 

It works to get us curious, to travel to Germany as well and be inspired by colorful villages, hills of story and cities of feast. 

It is a trade I am happy to share in with these very entries. 

He wore a fine buttoned shirt, a pristine yellow he assured well that morning to be exceptionally clean. Tight jeans, his best shoes, with movement and stride that he wanted people to think of only king’s. Lovino tested it on his office that morning and the gazes he got proved to him that it would be enough. 

He left precisely and was smiling as he took the transport to the flower shop. He spotted Gilbert’s car at the entrance and so smirked, sunglassed eyes making entrance, the ring turning Gilbert, who had been leaning by one of the counters, turning to get baffled, wide eyed and luckily his hanging mouth could be covered by the fact that he kept a hand over it. Lovino removed his sunglasses, showcasing hazel that fitted well with the greens and colors that surrounded the shop. 

To Gilbert, it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. 

“Hey! Why so fancy today?” He tried to act like it didn’t evoke any blush, hiding it by facing the cashier, hoping whoever attended this to come that instant. 

“Just uh…an important meeting in the company,” Lovino excused, coming to take seating right in the stool next to Gilbert. 

He really tried to resist, but the corner of his eyes still went down the figure hungrily, especially loving how those jeans hugged those thighs. Much to his embarrassment, Lovino had caught it. 

“What is it?” He didn’t sound annoyed and Gilbert wasn’t landed a hit on the head, in fact, there was temptation in that voice, accepting more of that gaze. 

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t hear the bell ring.” In came a young man, wiping dirt off his hands and laying before them, taking a notebook where surely appointments were written. 

“Beilschmidt-Valenti?” 

“Yes,” both answered. 

“Oh, you both came. Rarely do I get the couple coming together to pick flowers.” 

Both blushed heavily. 

“Oh, wait, no!” 

“We’re not the couple!” 

“Not…Beilschmidt-Valenti?” 

“Well, yeah, we are, just-” 

“Not Ludwig and Feliciano. Were Gilbert and Lovino, their brothers. They couldn’t make it today and so they sent us to deal with the flower arrangements.” 

“Oh, right! My colleague just put a note. Didn’t see it earlier.” He shut the notebook and went to proper introductions. “I’m Toris Laurinaitis and your brothers have chosen me for the flowers. Feliciano already sent me some information concerning the venue, the cake and the theme he wants. I already have some ideas and would like to show some displays we have up.” He stood and led way, the brothers following behind. 

They spent a good half an hour watching all the suggestions, Toris explaining meanings and how things could be set up, as well as trying to sell, making them all a dream beauty that actually made it difficult for Gilbert and Lovino to choose, for their own taste and their brothers. 

“These are beautiful greens, but I don’t think they will fit with what my brother wants.” 

“I agree, but it’s one our of pride works and we love showing it to all our customers.” 

“I do like how you pile them up,” Gilbert admitted, all coming together like one big tree, surrounded beautifully by ornaments. 

“I love this one with the marigolds.” 

“Marigolds? For Ludwig and Feliciano? Definitely not.” 

“Being honest, I think the best option will be…this one,” Gilbert pointed to the vined one with white roses, arched, extended, simple, and despite that green…it would actually flow well with the wedding. 

“Gilbert…I actually agree with you,” Lovino smiled to him. 

Toris joined as well, “I also believe it will be the best option.” 

They settled some minutes of gazing, assuring, decided. 

“We’ll take this one,” Lovino worded. 

“Very well then, I’ll schedule the delivery and date.” He left to surely implement this on a schedule, Lovino holding the card Feliciano gave him ready to pay. 

“You know…the one with the lilies, candles and gold stands would have been more expensive,” Gilbert smirked. 

“And it was stunning, but I know both of them would have found it too excessive. Besides, it was with red roses that Ludwig had confessed to my brother, so roses had to be a must. White for purity.” Gilbert raised an eyebrow. “Purity of the moment. Whatever, I’m glad I could choose it for my brother,” Lovino held himself high, showing well his pride. 

“Wow…we really are trying to make this wedding perfect here.” 

“Hey! Uh…um…uh…” Lovino had no excuse to fill this time, which gave Gilbert a fit of laughter. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, we’re good…I’m actually glad we’re trying.” Gilbert didn’t know where that impulse came from, how his hand reached a simple red daisy that lay on a table nearby, raising it to lay in the thresholds of Lovino’s curls, sided perfectly, elegant on his face, shinning him the more in lovely colors that drove him closer. 

“Should we…do something to trick Berwald with the flowers?” Gilbert suggested with a chuckle that was endearing, not at all mocking. 

“I…I can’t think of something.” 

“Yeah I uh…I highly doubt they would sell some…poisoned stuff here.” 

It was such a beautiful exchange, Toris coming and not knowing how to interrupt, tapping his foot to the floor awkwardly, until he stepped harshly enough to get their attention. “Sorry to…interrupt, but I have put your brothers on the schedule and now all I need is the payment.” 

“Got it here,” Lovino raised the card, slow in his walk for both to reach the cashier. “I think we’re pretty much done. If you want, you can go ahead.” 

“Are you sure? We could go do something now if you want?” 

“I…” how Lovino would have loved to, but he had to keep some sort of field from letting this extend on. He still had to think, still had to come to terms with what exactly he was feeling and what he wanted with Gilbert. He needed more time. “…I promised to have dinner tonight at Nonno’s and I…have to get going to help.” 

Gilbert only let his disappointment pass low through his eyes, but nodded and understood. “Well…I’ll see you later then…” 

“Yeah…” why did it feel like there was more that they should do? More than that awkward wave and only that intensive look of their eyes. 

Lovino refused to let himself be captive to it, focus on the payment, picking receipts and leaving back home. He kept himself excited at the sea food platter he was sure his grandfather could suddenly prepare. He didn’t notice how Gilbert stared at him still from the comfort of the shop, making sure he was well underground, into the trains and he had the shop for himself once again. 

“Is there…anything else you need?” Toris shyly came forward, wondering still his presence. 

“Yes, can I make an order?” 

It was sudden, but Augusto welcomed his grandson’s visit, indeed having enough fried seafood to keep them chatting and drinking to distraction well into the night. It was midnight when Lovino decided to take his leave, picking his stuff and ready to take the simple stairs up to his own apartment. 

“Oh! Before I forget! Clemente sent me a message that something arrived for you. He hopes you don’t mind he went into your apartment and left it on your table.” 

“Did he tell you what it was?” 

“He was afraid to say.” 

“Must be that new underwear I ordered,” was his farewell. 

One more floor and he was entering his apartment, only a single lamp lighting the large bouquet of tulips. They were bountiful in beauty, in purples, reds, whites and enchanting oranges, in their vase, ordered well and Lovino was paralyzed at the entrance in awe. He wondered if perhaps they were delivered in the wrong apartment, looking about the hall expecting for the real owner to come forward, but the night continued silent and the flowers seemed to keep waiting for him. 

Closing the door behind him he headed closer, noticing a large card, on one side his name written elegantly. 

Yes…they were for him then. But who? He knew of no admirers, he wasn’t dating anybody and lately…the only person on his mind was…he turned the card and noticed the name at the bottom, his heart flourishing and a smile already plastered on his face by the first word at the top. 

‘Toris here told me that tulips stand for forgiveness, so I thought it be appropriate. I could have asked this in person, and we still can, but it’s a nice gift to truly show and make you understand that I apologize. Not just now, I apologize for everything I’ve done to you ever since we met when you were like…what? Two months old? Whatever just…I’ve realized I was douche, still am and I want things to be different between us from now on. I hope we can be friends. I hope you can give me forgiveness. 

Gilbert.’ 

Lovino couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so largely, he had felt so ecstatic as to even jump across his apartment and scream. He held the letter tight to him, embracing the words and copying them to his heart. He couldn’t wait for a next meeting that would surely be placed by whatever wedding planning Ludwig or Feliciano set. He took his phone, hunting down different chats hoping to find his number, surely once that Feliciano or Nonno had sent it just incase. He remembered scoffing intensely when they did, yet here he was, calling that number, heart about to burst and holding to the card like some desperate teenager. 

“Hallo?” came the questioning answer. 

“It’s…me…” 

“Lovino?” 

“Yeah, just uh…wanted to say, that, I…saw the flowers and they’re…gorgeous and thank you, and I…forgive you.” 

Petrifying silence, the only sound their breaths, their understanding of the words just said. 

“Yes…it’s hard to believe that I would actually forgive you, but…being completely honest, I too was a…jackass. My family was right, I could have avoided a lot of stuff if we could have just actually…talked nicely, found common grounds, had fun, enjoyed. I shouldn’t have been so…stubborn and judging. But…you were right, we were just kids. We didn’t understand anything and we acted on whatever impulse came first.” He breathed, he waited for whatever new words, but instead decided on continuing, “but we are not depending on those impulses anymore. We’re rational, we’re adults and should…understand our feelings more.” Something Lovino wished he could really take to himself. “So…yeah, I’m…sorry and let’s just…be friends, I guess.” 

Silence once again, utter silence. 

“Did you hang up?” Lovino threatened. 

“No, no! I’m here, just…wow, taking all that in.” And finally he heard breathing. So Lovino let him that, settling in laying in their own comforts, until a word could be ready to be said. 

“I…forgive you too. And…yeah, let’s…try this friendship out and actually…make our families proud.” Gilbert was so glad to have made Lovino laugh. 

“Then, that’s great! So…I think we should be heading to sleep now, right?” 

“…yeah.” Gilbert held his extensive words, he wanted to talk, of other things like…holidays, their favorite drinks, sunsets, anecdotes and music, but from all that variety, he remained in his stupefied silence, hoping that maybe Lovino would start. 

“Well, buona notte! Sleep well and I’ll…see you around,” he smiled, one Gilbert could even feel, hoping it was more on his skin. 

“Ja…Gute Nacht…” 

Lovino forced himself to shut the call, turning his glance to the flowers, grin wide, standing, picking and deciding to put them in his room as a good kiss for the morning and before he shut his eyes. 

On Deutschland and Italia.   
Exchange Programs.   
And what it can lead to. 

Another way to strengthen the relationship between two countries is through academia. What better way to see than through student exchange programs and research institutes. 

The ‘Erasmus’ and ‘Leonardo’ programs are well flourishing in both Germany and Italy, outside of the expecting England, France and Spain. There is in Italy a program literally called ‘University center for the documentation and study of the juridical relationship between Italy and Germany’ which’s job, as the title very obviously suggest, is to establish a relationship of professionals, writings and course students. My own brother was a part of this, which ended in an exchange of cultures, of learning, expanding, settling, even landing him a future husband. 

I did not hear the end of it when he visited me in Naples. 

It’s a youth that is being exposed to our dealings, our works, our being and culture, sharing and enlightening it to become better known, better recognized and for more artistic and intellectual inspirations to come. 

‘I wish that it could be like that…why can’t it be like that…’ The music only helped to keep Lovino lost, with scenarios in his head, ideas that he shouldn’t be feeding, but what a fantasy he was living. 

“No,” Feliciano decided, scratching it off of the list, stopping the song, looking through his library to hear the next. 

“Wha-what-what? Why-why, why not?” Lovino startled himself from his stupefaction, worried and actually looking slightly…broken. 

Feliciano questioned and grew hesitant to play the next one, afraid he would only make his brother feel worse. “Well, the song is too sad and I think it will just make those without a couple or date more miserable, plus it’s not something Ludwig and I could relate to. Thankfully, our love was never forbidden.” 

The next song that played was a French-Italian song, one Feliciano himself really liked, but decided well against it knowing Ludwig’s distaste for French. 

“Well, we’re you lucky.” 

“One day you’ll be lucky too, Lovino!” Feliciano kept up. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, I don’t need that sappy shit.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, there’s no one-” 

“Not even Gilbert.” 

Lovino held himself completely. 

“He’s…he’s…we’re not talking about this! I’m just here to help you with the damn music. You scratched off that breaking up song, right?” 

“But it’s so catchy!” 

“Hell no! Add some Adele!” He began writing a lot of her songs down in a list, leaving the table in silence. 

“You know…with Gilbert it wouldn’t be forbidden.” 

“Feliciano!” He slammed the pen to the table. 

“I’m just trying to help and make you realize.” 

“Don’t help! All right? It should be enough to you that we’re actually friends now.” 

“But you both want more!” 

“You don’t know that! I don’t know that! I…don’t know what I should do next.” He let himself those thoughts of wondering, of imagining, of acting. 

Feliciano smirked, leaning with a teasing gleam in his eyes, “…you could…tell him exactly how you feel…” 

“Hell no!” Lovino put one of the notebooks against Feliciano’s face. 

“Oh, Lovino…imagine how free you would feel, the happiness you could be in, the wonder, the romance of adventures!” Feliciano wowed, leaning well against the table with the notebook, to the point Lovino thought he would soon break it. 

“Feliciano, were two dumbasses living in Hamburg. There’s no fantasy in that.” 

“But you could make it! You could be together!” 

“Look! I admire your effort here, but really, leave it be, it will take its course and we’ll see what happens.” 

“But you have to let me-” 

“Shhhh!” He commanded harshly, not sparring another words unless it was to deal with this damn music list. 

Feliciano pouted, heavily as they continued their picking. At some point it eased, but whenever it raised again, Lovino would hit him with his pen. 

“I really like that Of Monsters and Men so-” his phone rang loudly, Lovino catching a glimpse, the number from the Dominican Republic. He suspected enough that it had to be from the volunteering Feliciano meant to do there. 

“Scusi, I have to take this.” He stood and was adamant on keeping this conversation out of the apartment, Lovino hearing the echo of voice go upwards, to the top most attic, running away from any prying ears. 

Why was it so important he kept so far? It was a volunteering project. What did Feliciano have to hide about that? Never mind, he kept adding songs by himself, this time Italian rap songs in the purpose of annoying the German attendants, smirking and already laughing at what their expressions would be. He was finishing an entire page by the time Feliciano returned, a deep smile, ecstatic, jumping and holding to his phone in such a grasp Lovino thought he was ready to throw it. 

“Dio, what happened?” 

“Oh, Lovino, they just gave me-” he sat, he began and then he stopped, mouth wide open, looking about, realizing what he had almost done. He changed his glance to the new list his brother made. “Lovino, I really don’t think we should add Caparezza, I mean, Fedez is okay maybe, but-” 

“Hey! Hey! Hey! Don’t change the subject! What happened? Tell me!” He demanded, ready to hear. 

Feliciano pushed his lips in, still with his eyes away, clearly in hiding. 

“Really? Can’t say anything?” 

“It’s…a surprise,” Feliciano hoped could work. 

Lovino rolled his eyes, sighing, tapping his pen to the table. “Fine, keep your stupid surprise and I’ll take all the Caparezza songs out, but I’m adding more Fedez!” 

Feliciano smiled at his achievement on focusing the topic away, oh but Lovino kept it his mind. He will find out soon enough. 

The apartment was in the calm Ludwig sometimes needed by himself. A simple read, a cup of coffee…luckily Feliciano came in his loud presence just as he was beginning to miss him. Footsteps rushed up in a way Ludwig could tell was him even before he burst into the room, laughing, jumping into his arms, showering in kisses and his tight hold warmth that Ludwig let himself lean to, keeping him well on his lap. 

“Are there any special occasions or is this just your usual?” He smirked. 

“They gave me the job!” He shouted, his smile going along with its high volume. 

“The-the the job?” 

“The hospital in Santo Domingo! They were actually in need of a nursing director. I had a lot of the qualifications and experiences and they decided to take me! I’ll be getting paid normally with all the benefits!” 

Ludwig glowed, even moving back trying to take the largeness of the wonderful news. “That’s…that’s amazing, Feliciano! Congratulations!” He brought his arms around his waist and settled on his chest as he rocked them on the sofa with the static of the excitement. 

“Yes! It will be wonderful! You will have nothing to worry about! You can focus on starting the company and I’ll provide for us! I’ll buy the food, pay the bills, make you comfortable and make us happy.” It was a dream, now a reality so close. “I was with Lovi when they called and almost told him, but I think it’s best we leave it a surprise,” he smiled grandiose…but Ludwig soured, dropping down, new agitations instead. “What’s wrong?” Feliciano wondered, dropping down with him, settling on laying on his chest. 

“My family will think me a leech.” 

“No!” Feliciano pouted with an adorable grimace. “You are not! I am just helping you out while you deal with starting a big business, as well as I’ll be advancing in my own career. We’ll be like kings one day!” Feliciano excited high, hands in the air and everything. 

“My family will not understand it this way. They expect me to arrive to Santo Domingo already living in a castle and…providing for you.” But it seemed like the opposite was to happen, saddened, dropped and oh how it made Feliciano just as gloomed, but leaned more into him, taking his face, looking into his eyes, wanting to give him all the sureness of the world.

“Don’t let what they think decide how we live. When the time comes, we will sit down and explain everything and I’m sure they will understand.” He was positive. “For now it will do and it will make us happy. I want to be given the chance to provide for you as well…it’s more than what my family expected,” he chuckled. 

“They’ll probably think I’m leeching off you too.” 

“No! We will make them understand, I’m sure of it. If you want, maybe we can plan a day to sit down and talk to them. All before the wedding. We’ll show everything and they’ll be okay.” 

Ludwig sighed, a bit more shine to bring his arms back around his fiancé, strengthening and loving. “All right, but until then, we can’t let anybody know.” 

“Got it, amore mio!” He saluted, in a charm that had Ludwig grinning, bringing him down to a deepened kiss that will soon lead to the riding of clothes.


End file.
